Dawn of the Ninja Dares 2: A Spectacular Return
by 66samvr
Summary: The first season may have been over, but the second season of DND is just about to start up! Join your favorite ninja and hosts and the shows makes a comeback with more chapters, more characters...and more DARES. NOTE: On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Our story begins deep in the dark scary woods, where the predators have dominated for years. They roam and stalk through the grass, searching for a bite to eat-**

 **Ah, who cares. Besides, I know what you're all really here for.**

 **It was back in May when I signed off Dawn of the Ninja Dares for the last time. My first ever fanfic on this site had officially come to a close after almost a year in action. And I would be lying if I said I didn't miss it.**  
 **I wanted to bring it back...I just wasn't sure when. Besides juggling Fanfiction with a real life other future projects began to swamp me and I almost forgot about the story. It wasn't until I did a couple of cleaning through my other discontinued or abandoned fanfics that I remembered about it.**

 **I decided that before I forgot, the time to release season 2 of DND should happen. And it did.**

 **Ladies, gentlemen, ninja, samurai, the supporting cast I officially announce Dawn of the Ninja Dares...**

 **...Season 2.**

* * *

Kai: ...

Nya: ...

Cole: ...

Jay: ...

Lloyd: ...

Zane: ...

Kai: What do you guys think of our upcoming movie?

Nya: How many times to I have to tell you not to break the fourth wall?

Cole: Yeah, that's Zane's job.

Zane: I am officially retired. It belongs to Kai now.

Kai: Yay!

Jay: I'm bored. Let's play Truth or Dare-

Kai: NO!

Lloyd: ...okay first, no need to yell. Second...why?

Kai: I refuse any game that brings back memories of her!

Cole: Chill dude, it's been a while and I haven't seen or heard anything about her.

Nya: Yeah, I think she might be gone for good.

Jay: Hopefully she took the cat with her.

Zane: I think you're right. (yawns) Uh, is it just me, or is anyone else suddenly feeling sleepy?

Lloyd: You're not the only one.

Kai: ...

Nya: Kai?

Kai: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- (passes out)

* * *

Kai: (wakes up) What...NO!

Nya: What? What is it...oh.

Kai: NO, NO, NO! I REFUSE TO STAY HERE!

?: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AHA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Everyone: 0_0

Jay: Holy cow, it's everyone from last time.

Morro: I'm so scared that I can't even be salty right now.

Lloyd: Good for you.

?: HA, HA, HA-AUGH, MY THROAT! (starts wheezing and hacking)

?: Seriously? They're right there!

?: Don't tell me you don't act this way when you cough up furballs!

Everyone: 0_0

Ronin: Yep, it's them.

Marune: (shoves door open) And for the record, I don't cough furballs...oh...hi Jay.

Jay: I just remembered that I don't like you.

Vr: (casually strolls in, bow swung over her shoulder and clutching her quiver in opposite hand). The feeling is mutual.

Kai: (falls onto knees) Please my lady, whatever you do I beg of you...LET ME LIVE!

Vr: Ew, you look so stupid.

Kai: Who am I kidding...so, who's getting tortured first?

Vr: It's kinda hard to torture you guys when nobody has any torture sent in.

Lloyd: (fist pump) WE'RE FREE!

Vr: Yeah right! This is just the beginning!

Lloyd: ...I have some really bad timing.

Krux: Hey, I'm right here!

Vr: Ooh, I forgot to mention! You and your brother have been added to the list of people who can be dared!

Acronix: ...is that a good thing because-

Kai: No.

Acronix: I'll take your word for it.

Vr: Now, while we all get acquainted with one another, hope you all enjoyed this chapter...well...it's not a typical chapter...but y'all know the drill! Marune and I will gladly be waiting for any dares that come our way!

Marune: Unless they're for us.

Vr: In that case, I'll hope Kai gets extra special ones so I have something to laugh at while endearing the pain.

Marune: ...

Vr: (taps forehead) See, I've got it all planned out.

* * *

 **Okay...now that we're back up and running, I'll make a list of everyone who can receive dares.**

 **Vr**  
 **Marune  
Kai**  
 **Lloyd  
Jay  
Cole  
Zane  
Nya  
Wu  
Garmadon (he's not dead, okay!? Just...sleeping.)  
Misako  
Dareth  
Captain Soto  
Skales  
Pythor  
The Overlord (because there's so much we can do with a talking golf ball.)  
Cyrus Borg  
Pixal  
Cryptor  
Mindroid  
Chen  
Clouse  
Any of the Elemental Masters (was too lazy to list all of their names)  
Morro  
Ronin  
Nadakhan (can we all agree he looks like a carrot?)  
Flintlocke  
Dogshank  
Clancee  
Echo Zane  
Krux  
Acronix ("Here's Acronix!")  
Movie Lloyd**

 **Okay, I believe that's everybody. Chances are, the list is just gonna grow from here. But just to avoid any future problems, no dares involving religious, political, or real life people. Okay? Okay.**

 **It's gonna be fun writing for you all again and I'll see you in the next chapter. Remember to send in them dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who want to know about Ray and Maya, they can be dared. I just lumped them under the Elemental Master category because I was too tired to type everything out.**  
 **Here it is, the first real chapter of DND. With dares!**

* * *

Vr: Yeah, yeah, we know. What else would we be doing anyways?

Marune: What's the point of a dare show without dares?

Vr: Exactly!

66samvr: So Miss Dare-it-All, don't you have a show to run?

Vr: I'll take care of it when you get to typing it!

66samvr: (muttering curse words under her breath)

Vr: Same. Now...HURRY UP!

* * *

Vr: I don't get why you always try to rush me when you're the real reason nothing is ever on time...(sees everyone staring at her)...hi guys.

Cole: Who are you talking to? Got voices in your head or something?

Kai: Maybe that's why she's so crazy.

Vr: I AM NOT CRAZY!

66samvr: I love how we all ignore that I'm here.

Jay: (falls off chair) AAAAAH! I got voices in my head too!

Everyone: -_-

Vr: No Jay, that's called thinking. Hey everyone! Welcome back to DND! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: It's such a joy to be back.

Vr: The sarcasm is MY thing. But congrats Jay, the first dare of the season goes to you!

Jay: (tears up) But I don't wanna be dared!

Vr: Too bad! Make a smoothie using everything you can find in the fridge!

Jay: (opens fridge) Um...

Kai: I'm pretty sure you guys never cleaned it out.

Vr: Well, then that's his problem.

Jay: Okay, I've found some moldy sandwiches, a half-eaten container of pasta, some whipped cream, a bag of cherries, some cold tea, a slice of stale chocolate cake and...deviled eggs? Who here eats deviled eggs?

Vr: I...was trying to make them scrambled.

Marune: How do you ruin scrambled eggs?

Jay: These will not be going down well...(takes a sip of the smoothie)

Kai: He's really gonna drink it?

Cole: This will not end well.

Jay: (almost vomits) Ooooh...why can't you guys leave good things in there?

Vr: Ruins the fun. (points to a blue door) Who wants to know what's in that room?

Kai: Nobody.

Vr: Too bad, I'm volunteering Nadakhan.

Nadakhan: What? Why me?

Vr: Because...(shoves Nadakhan inside)

Nadakhan: (voice slightly muffled) Wow, it's dark in here...AAAAAAH! Get off me, get off! OW! Stop pulling my hair! What-what did I ever o to you guys!? AAAAAH! I'm sorry! I promise...I'll never touch again! NOW LET ME BE!

Nya: Sounds like...there's angry Jaya fans in there?

Vr: The best kind. Unless your name is Nadakhan.

Overlord: If my previous experience here tells me anything, I'm gonna be in trouble real soon.

Vr: You thought right. (hands the Overlord the smoothie Jay made) There's still a little bit left. Have some.

Jay: I may not like this guy, but that's just cruel.

Overlord: (takes a tiny sip of the smoothie)...why would you drink this thing?

Vr: Because he's Jay. Now, we all get to watch as the Time twins take care of their first dare.

Acronix: You know brother, if you just bought some hair dye, we'd actually look more like twins.

Krux: Looking like you is a punishment that I'd never bestow upon anyone.

Professor Paradox: ...I've been all over time but this is new.

Krux: ...did you just say you're a time traveler?

Professor Paradox: Yes.

Acronix: OHMYGOSH,ANOTHERPERSONWITHOURPOWERS!ISHEANANCESTORORSOEMTHING!?I'MSOHYPED,IT'SSUCHANHONORTOMEETYOUFELLOWTIMETRAVELLER!

Professor Paradox: ...

Vr: I was hoping for an awesome fight...but this is better. In the meantime, let's take of Kai.

Kai: Let's not.

Vr: (shoves her laptop in Kai's general direction) See if there's anything good on Fanfiction today.

Kai: (scrolling through everything) 0_0 Why must it be me who finds the dirty ones?

Vr: Why are you always on when the dirty ones have been uploaded?

Cole: (peeking over Kai's shoulder)) Look, they can't be that bad...oh that is bad.

Vr: Don't you start. What's next?

Marune: Yay, I get to read it! The Overlord gets a noogie!

Overlord: No...

Vr: ...

Overlord: Please, I beg you!

Vr: ...

Overlord: Come on, don't be so harsh.

Marune: (noogies the Overlord with his claws)

Overlord: OW! That hurt!

Marune: That's not my fault.

Vr: You could trim your claws, you just choose not to. Wu...no more flirting with your sister-in-law.

Wu: Please, my older brother's dead! I can do whatever I want!

Garmadon: Hey brother...I AM RIGHT HERE!

Wu: I DON'T CARE!

Misako: KEEP THIS UP, I WON'T LOVE EITHER OF YOU! You know I'm kidding...Garmy...

Vr: Heh, . ?docid=52158857e triangles never end. Sadly. Hey Morro, feel like getting some sweet revenge?

Lloyd: (holds up finger guns) How about some salty revenge?

Morro: You see, it's stuff like this that makes me wanna posses you.

Vr: Go right ahead. I won't judge.

Morro: (literally morphs into Lloyd) How good are you at dancing?

Lloyd: No.

Morro: Yes. (starts doing the can-can with Lloyd's body) Wow, you're terrible.

Lloyd: You're just embarrassing.

Everyone: (snickering)

Lloyd: Oh yeah, laugh it up!

Vr: It's not _that_ funny...okay, it kinda is. Think you can sing the ABCs backwards Lloyd?

Lloyd: No...

Vr: Try.

Lloyd: Fine! Um...Z...Y...X,W...what comes next...U! T, S, R, Q, P, O, N...I think I forgot...

Kai: You seriously don't know-

Lloyd: Quiet, I'm thinking here! M...L...K...J...I...what...

Garmadon: I raised you better than this.

Lloyd: Can it Dad! H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A! There see, I did it!

Vr: Took ya long enough.

Lloyd: Can it. (suddenly turns yellow and grows a spiky tail) What the-MOM!

Misako: You're...evolving?

Garmadon: (wipes a tear from his eye) My little boy is all grown up!

Lloyd: This is not good.

Vr: Eh, it won't be that bad. At least you can actually fit in your mom's lap now.

Lloyd: True dat.

Vr: Anyways...meet your edgy teen counterpart!

Lloyd: My what!? (sees Movie Lloyd) Oh no...

Movie Lloyd: Ugh, why am I even here? I should be out saving the city and ignoring my father.

Vr: Um, no. You're needed here to fight this dude.

Lloyd: ME!?

Vr: Yes.

Movie Lloyd: Who are you? Why are you copying my looks?

Lloyd: I should be asking you the exact same questions! There's room for only one Lloyd here, and it's me! (slaps Movie Lloyd)

Movie Lloyd; ...

Lloyd: Well then...aren't you gonna do anything?

Movie Lloyd: MEANIE! (tries to kick Lloyd)

Lloyd: That's it, you're dead! (launches himself into the air)

Everyone: ...

Cole: This is very confusing to watch.

Nya: It's really hard to tell them apart.

Garmadon: Which one's my real son?

Vr: Okay, let's end this confusion. Next dare!

Marune: The ninja have to watch the "Sons of Garmadon" trailer.

Vr: This is gonna be real interesting.

* * *

(One trailer review later)

Ninja: ...

Kai: Is this a cult? I think this is a cult.

Nya: We have enough cults.

Skylor: Yeah. Not gonna name any names...DAD!

Chen: It's not a cult, it's just a very exclusive and strange club!

Vr: When you spin it that way...

Marune: That made my tail curl...while my tail's always curling, I'll give you that. Ooh, this one will be fun!

Vr: What?

Marune: Cyrus Borg just released a new watch. And we all get to try it out!

Acronix: It's a dream come true.

Marune: Except for him.

Acronix: :'(

Vr: (slaps watch onto her wrist) Ow! Bad idea. Anyway...this thing is cool.

Cyrus: Yep! Made to last the user 3 months until I release the new one which is pretty much the old model but bigger. But you'll buy it anyway!

Vr: Screw you. How much does it cost?

Cyrus: $345656344635.

Vr: ...(tosses watch out the window) Geez, you think I'm made of money here? My paychecks for this show are only so big!

Kai: How that works we'll never know.

Vr: Not like you care. Go take a bath in volcano.

Kai: Is that supposed to be an insult or-

Vr: No. Go. Now. In the volcano. And take a bath.

Kai: Who uses a volcano as a bathtub!?

* * *

Kai: (sitting in the volcano, wearing a shower cap and holding a rubber duck) At least my lovely hair is nice and protected. OW! But it's hot.

Volcano; Wait for it...

Kai: ...

Volcano: ...

Kai: Why are you talking?

Volcano: I don't know. Oh look, I'm bored. (erupts)

Kai: (sent flying several feet in the air) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, LAVA HURTS!

Ray: (sighs) Kids these days, always trying to push the limits on their elemental abilities.

Vr: I thought being the Master of Fire would come with a special warranty or something. Ah, who cares. Jay, go find a wolf and adopt it.

Jay: Yay, new pet! On it!

* * *

(in a magical forest)

Jay: Okay, if I were a wolf, this is where I would hang out.

Wolf: (howling away)

Jay: A-HA! He's perfect!

Wolf: ?

Jay: Come here buddy, I promise I don't bite.

Wolf: (shapeshifts into Jacob from Twilight)

Jay: Get out of here dude, I don't wanna help you with your stupid drama! I'm looking for my pet wolf!

Jacob: Did you just call me your...pet?

Jay: What.

Jacob: ...(turns back into wolf and raises claw)

Jay: Oh no...HELP!

* * *

(you all get the idea)

Vr: (winces) That's gonna leave a nasty bruise. Anyways, we have a delivery of 9 billion cakes...seriously Cole?

Cole: (finishing his last cake) What? I thought they were for me!

Vr: Not anymore. Hey Lloyd. (whispers into Lloyd's ear)

Lloyd: You are very dirty people.

Kai: I have a bad feeling about this.

Lloyd: (launches himself at Kai but misses and faceplants on the floor instead)

Kai: What was that!?

Vr: You missed the entire point of a dare!

Lloyd: I'm just a kid!

Vr: You know what, never mind that. The next dare involves Morro, but seeing that Lloyd is too wimpy to want to see this-

Lloyd: (sits back up) Who you guys calling wimpy?

Morro: (groans) I hate you so much.

Vr: You have a dare, salty boy. Get to it.

Morro: (sighs)

* * *

(at a cafe)

Waiter: So, what can I get for you?

Morro: A milkshake.

Waiter: Sure thing. One milkshake-

Morro: Hold up. No milk, please. Oh, and extra shake.

Waiter: ...

Morro: You got that?

Waiter: Sir, we can't make that, it's not practical-

Morro: What kind or service is this!? Make me my milkshake!

Waiter: What you're asking for is stupid!

Morro: No, you're just jealous YOUR milkshake can't bring all the boys to the yard!

Waiter: ...get out.

Kai: Did he seriously just go there...

Vr: Yes. Anyways, we're not done.

Kai: It's never done. (Vr whispers dare in his ear) 0_0

Lloyd: I'm scared.

Vr: You should be.

Lloyd: Why? (Kai kisses him) ...

Everyone: ...

Garmadon: (doing his very best not to go into overprotective Dad mode)

Kai: ...how was it?

Lloyd: Your breath smells.

Kai: Fair enough.

Vr: Jay and Cole now have to do the same thing.

Cole: (eating cake) I'm busy right now-

Jay: (grabs Cole and kisses him)

Vr: A little impatient, aren't we Jay?

Jay: Sh-shut up!

Vr: Hey, you did it, not me. Lloyd, time to channel your inner Kesha.

Lloyd: Oh no...fine!

 _I-i-i have a heart I swear I do_  
 _But just not baby when it comes to you_  
 _I get so hungry when you say you love me (hush)_  
 _If you know what's good for you_  
 _I think you're hot I think you're cool_  
 _You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school_  
 _But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus_  
 _Now I'm gonna eat you fool!_

 _I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_  
 _Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_  
 _Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal_  
 _I eat boys up, you better run_

Jay: ...but you are a guy!

Vr: make sure you eat well, Lloyd. Or else you're gonna have to take...drastic measures.

Lloyd: Ugh...can you go embarrass someone else?

Vr: Maybe...can you go into that closet for a second? I need you to find something for me in there.

Lloyd: Okay. (steps inside closet) What am I looking for?

Vr: Personal space. (shoves Kai inside closet and slams door shut)

Kai: OW! It's dark in here!

Vr: Brilliant observation, genius. But, what are you guys doing in there?

Lloyd: OW, KAI! He just elbowed me!

Kai: It's not my fault I cane barely breathe in here.

Vr: I am seriously trying not make a bad closet pun right now (random flash of light) What was that?

Kylo Ren: ...why am I here?

Cole: Oh no, it's one of those guys.

Kai: (pokes head out of closet) Are we fighting somebody?

Vr: Let's see how many of you can go at him without getting a hand chopped off.

Jay: ...Oh, now I get it!

Cole: That was terrible. (takes a step towards Kylo Ren) But I'm bored and feel like whooping some Jedi-

Kylo Ren: (uses the force and attempts to choke Cole)

Cole: Can't...breathe...

Jay: I got you buddy! (run full-force at Kylo Ren)

Kylo Ren: (uses the force to body slam Jay into Cole)

Kai: You guys are such amateurs. (throws fireball)

Kylo Ren: (wacks fireball with lightsaber)

Kai: Dang it.

Zane: ...and now my hair is on fire.

Lloyd: HEY! Nobody messes with these losers but me!

Kylo Ren; (swings lightsaber at Lloyd)

Lloyd: No, that's not what I-

* * *

(le crash)

Lloyd: (stuck in the wall)

Vr: Dang it, I have to pay for that!

Marune: Will dares make you feel better?

Vr: Actually...yes! The ninja lose their cell phones for five chapters.

Kai: Well not like they do us much good here anyways.

Lloyd: Yeah, we can't even call for help.

Vr: Well...than that means you can't update your status about your hair.

Kai: WHAT!? (checks phone) Why would you do this to me!?

Vr: Because dares.

Marune: I think that's all of them.

Vr: Wow. They were as numerous as Shen Gong Wu!

Marune: ...you had to make the reference.

Vr: Hey, it's information and I'm doing something with it. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Kai: Not me.

Vr: Oh, shaddup.

* * *

 **Hope that was a nice first chapter with real dares! Thanks to those who sent them in and send in them dares for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And...I'M BACK!**

 **Also, like everyone and their brother, I just saw the Lego Ninjago Movie. So chances are, I'll probably reference it a bit.**

* * *

Vr: (kneeling on a couch that is surrounded by a wall of pillows). My fortress is known for its world-famous archery. You'll never be able to defeat us!

Marune: (hiding under a table covered with a blanket and more pillows) Oh, mine's known for having cute but deadly animals.

Vr: That doesn't mean anything.

Marune: Sure it does. (throws stuffed animal at Vr)

Vr: (dodges, but the animal knocks over a pillow) AH! Oh, you and your kingdom will pay for this! (throws a plunger) RELEASE THE ARROWS!

Cole: (comes running in) Hey, have you guys seen the Lego Ninjago Movie- (gets hit by plunger) OW!

Vr: Yeah, who hasn't? And if you excuse me, I have a fortress to defend here!

Cole: You are how old again...

Vr: HEY! You're never too old for a pillow fort!

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host-

Kai: No.

Vr: Shut up.

Kai: I'm not doing this.

Vr: You don't have a choice. First dare!

Kai: Don't make eye contact...don't make eye contact...DANG IT!

Vr: Congrats, dude. First dare is for you.

Kai: I think I'm gonna vomit.

Vr: (hands Kai and KaixNya fanfic) Here, vomit over this.

Kai: Why do these things exist...

Vr: About time something smart came out of your mouth. Now, who's ready for a fight?

Cole: Nobody.

Vr: Yeah, well too bad.

Cole: ...I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

?: Join the club.

Cole: ...

Jay: That freaked me out.

(insert cool intro scene here)

Kai: You've got to be kidding.

Lloyd: This looks lie something out of a fanfic.

Vr: Um guys...this IS a fanfic. Also yeah, there's probably some weird realm where evil genderbent versions of yourself exist. Now go fight them.

Evil GB Kai: Yay, fighting time!

Kai: (sets Evil GB Kai's hair on fire) Well...that was easy.

Evil GB Kai: AAAAAH, MY HAIR!

Evil GB Cole: (throws a rock at Kai's head)

Kai: ...I spoke too soon, didn't I?

Jay: No, you're just not trying! (produces lightning bolt) See?

Cole: (gets shocked) OW! JAY!

Vr: You guys are so out of practice.

Lloyd: Gee thanks.

Vr: What, it's your turn to become the edgy teen now? Alright, time for some family bonding.

Nya: How you gonna do that?

Vr: What better way to catch up with your parents then by getting a little revenge on the two villains who kidnapped them?

Acronix: It's not kidnapping, it's just...just...

Krux: Can't take you anywhere, can I?

Ray: (holding a baseball bat) Works for me.

Krux: I hate you so much right now.

Maya: FAMILY TIME!

* * *

(insert transition here)

Nya: Fun family time!

Marune: I've had some intense card games with my siblings and even those were tame compared to this.

Krux: (not in his best condition) I hate family time.

Vr: Alright, hype over. Let's get some kisses up in here.

Lloyd: I like chocolate.

Kai: (kisses Lloyd) This would be a lot less embarrassing if it was chocolate.

Lloyd: Hey, don't wanna ruin the moment, but my dad's right behind you.

Garmadon: (taps foot impatiently)

Kai: I am so dead.

Garmadon: (starts chasing Kai) Get back here! Nobody's allowed to kiss my son without my permission!

Ray: (glares at Lloyd) And MY son's only allowed to date if I say so!

Maya: I'm cool with it actually.

Vr: Come to think of it, this is actually pretty amusing.

Marune: I think you're easily entertained-

Vr: I AM NOT C-oh, wait. Never mind. Next dare!

Marune: Kai's singing Stitches.

Kai: If my memory recalls, I snag that last season-

Vr: NO THROWBACKS! Just get it over with already. And wait until I have my earplugs.

Kai: You're mean.

 _I thought that I've been hurt before_  
 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_  
 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_  
 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _I'm tripping over myself_  
 _I'm aching begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

Lloyd: ...you trying to tell me something here?

Kai: Go figure.

Lloyd: Oh, I get it! You cut yourself or something and you want me to take you to the hospital for some stitches! Well, you could've just asked.

Kai: ...

Vr: Do your dates always go like this?

Kai: At least I get to go on dates.

Vr: That was uncalled for, you big meanie!

Lloyd: Hey, be nice. He just said he needed some stitches.

Vr: You're gonna need therapy when you're done with this.

Lloyd: What is it- (fanfic hits him in the face) Oh. (reads) WHAT IS THIS!?

Vr: It's just as it sounds.

Lloyd: This is disgusting! I'd never have this kind of relationship with my own father!

Garmadon: ...say WHAT now!?

Vr: Hey, you said it. Not me. Anyways, this is getting boring. Let's have a battle to spice things up.

Kai: This will not end well.

Vr: I don't even know why you're complaining. This dare isn't for you.

Kai: Oh...in that case, (leans back in chair) LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Vr: I knew you'd say that.

(a skeleton in a lack cape carrying a scythe appears from out of nowhere)

Cole: I approve of that weapon.

Grim Reaper: I have come to collect...you. (points to Chen)

Chen: This is not fair.

Kai: Screw you, I'm actually enjoying myself.

Grim Reaper: (swings scythe)

Chen: Uh...(jumps out of the way)

Kai: (scythe cuts through hair) ...what the heck...

Vr: Still having fun?

Kai: Shut up.

Vr: You shut up!

Marune: You have a dare.

Chen: Feel my pain.

Vr: What's your problem? Okay, fine. Tell me what I need to do.

Hades: (flaming)

Vr: You've got to be kidding.

Marune: Time for you to go from zero to hero!

Vr: ...that was terrible. (launches arrow)

Hades: Seriously mortal, you think an arrow will stop me? (arrows flies through is flaming hair) Look, it just burnt up.

Vr: This is not a fair fight.

Kai: (munching on popcorn) You are not a fair person.

Vr: True...( thrusts arrow into the air) UNLEASH THE MAGIC OF FANFIC POWERS!

66samvr: YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Vr: I DON'T CARE! (fires)

Hades: Yeah, not dealing with this today. (vanishes)

Jay: Hah, did you see the look on his face!? (arrow almost hits him and lands in the wall) 0_0

Vr: Yeah...I was planning on doing that. What's next...one more fight.

Nya: Again!?

Vr: More like a series of fights.

Lloyd: That's even worse.

Vr: Tough luck greenie. Hey Marune, start the jukebox. Wanna see if we can pull off a cheesy fighting montage?

Marune: Oh yes!

* * *

(insert motivational fighting music here. Or better yet, the dope fluting form the Lego Ninjago Movie.)

Jay: Wait, this guy's named Jason? And he controls lightning? This is not gonna be very fair-

Jason: You're annoying. (shocks Jay)

Kai: ...

Leo: ...

Kai: You're shoot.

Leo: (summons Festus)

Kai: Shoot.

Annabeth: Shouldn't you go up against a member of the Hephaestus cabin?

Zane: What?

Annabeth: Nothing. (knocks Zane out)

Nya: (shoots water at Percy in a bored water) Take a bath.

Percy: Boring. (summons tidal wave)

Hazel: Name one thing you and I have in common.

Cole: Death...I guess?

Hazel: ...sad. But we need to fight so...(pulls out spatha)

Cole: (jumps back) I am not being turned into a ghost again!

Skylor: I have pretty much all elements known to mankind. (Turns into Kai) Can you do this?

Frank: (shapeshifts into bear and leaps at Skylor)

Skylor: Apparently you can.

Piper: (throws Katoptris at Lloyd)

Lloyd: Seriously, I can't have anybody with the same powers to fight?

* * *

(end of montage)

Vr: Well, I guess that was it. Lots of fights. And let's see what the next dare is...awwwwwwww!

Marune: What?

Vr: I have to switch places with Kai!? DANGIT! Now I can't provide sarcastic commentary while he gets thrown into whatever danger.

Kai: FEEL MY PAIN!

Vr: You're gonna be feeling MY pain when I'm through with this.

Marune: That's gonna be hard. You're jumping into a volcano.

Vr: Son of a-

* * *

(in an airplane thousands of feet above the ocean)

Vr: (standing in airplane door) Well...here goes nothing. (jumps)

Volcano: Oh no, this again? (erupts)

Vr: Stupid volcano! (gets knocked back by lava and falls ocean)

Shark; Bite?

Vr: Wha-NO! I'm not Kai.

Shark: (looks sad) Bite.

Kai: I almost missed that guy.

Maruen: I think he missed you too.

Vr: (storms in, soaking wet) That's the last time I ever swim in the ocean.

Maruen: Hmm, maybe this will cheer you up.

Vr: What?

Marune: Kai and Nya have to go streaking.

Vr: I'm feeling a lot better now.

Nya: T_T

* * *

(in Ninjago City)

Random Citizen: What a lovely day!

Kai and Nya: (run on by)

Random Citizen: ...spoke too soon.

Nya: Sorry!

Random Citizen: Well, too late. The damage has been done.

Vr: (trying hardest not to laugh) Quite a sight.

Kai: You just had to add an necessary comment, didn't you?

Vr: Stop complaining. Alright, yet another dare for you.

Kai: Again!?

Vr: Who do you think the purpose of this show is?

Kai: Fine. (gets down on one knee)

Cole: I can see where this is going-

Kai: Shut up. Will you marry me?

Cole: ...no...

Kai: Always the same answer. Why can't someone say yes for once?

Cole: Because you're too broke to afford a ring.

Kai: ...that stung.

Vr: I mean, it is the truth. yet another dare for you.

Kai: (groans)

Vr: Hey, the sooner you stop being annoying, the sooner it's over.

Kai: What kind of dare-(Vr wedgies him) OW!

Vr: See, what did I tell you? Also, Overlord, you're now a golf ball.

Overlord: :(

Lloyd: I have an idea...

Vr: Put the golf club down.

Lloyd: Dangit.

Vr: Also Krux...(hands him a phone) Try this.

Krux: (starts playing)

Acronix: I wanna play too-

Krux: STUPID BIRD! I wanted you to fly up, not down!

Acronix: ...never mind.

Vr: Trust me, you don't wanna know.

Marune: hey, you wanna know what else they shouldn't know?

Vr: How ugly Misako's glasses are?

Lloyd: Wait, what? (steals Misako's glasses and tries them on) Oh, these are filthy! Mom, do you even clean them?

Misako: Actually, no. I only wear them because barely anybody else in Ninjago does.

Vr: True...who wants to meet their movie counterpart?

Movie Jay: I...I g-guess I'm ready t-to meet you guys?

Jay:...

Movie Jay: ..

Jay: Wimp.

Movie Jay: H-HEY! At least the accent's cute.

Movie Lloyd: Yeah, he wins in that category.

Lloyd: Why are you so edgy all the time?

Movie Lloyd: Wouldn't you be if your dad was the main antagonist?

Garmadon; Which of you is my real son?

Marune: Why is everyone asking so many questions?

Vr: Okay, stop it. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter of Dawn of the ninja Dares! And cut!

Everyone: ...

Vr: Um...hello? Cut!

Everyone: ...

Vr: I SAID CUT-

66samvr: ALRIGHT ALREADY!

* * *

 **Sorry, this took a while to come out. I was busy and sometimes running out of motivation to continue this.**

 **Thanks for the support I've gotten so far. I'm surprised that the first two chapters ended up reaching reaching a rather surprising total of 26 reviews. Well, that's surprising for me, anyways.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to have finally gotten this out, since we all know good old Vr is a huge procrastinator and takes forever to even START writing. Hope you all still love me though.**

* * *

Vr: (kicks the door down) CHOCOLATE!

Marune: Huh?

Vr: We have leftover Halloween chocolate, right? Where is it?

Marune: I...have no clue.

Vr: Well I'm gonna find it; I need to have my- (notices a stain on the window) What happened here?

Marune: Oh, we got egged.

Vr: We did?

Marune: Yeah. Right after you made a kid dressed as Kai wet himself, when you tried to shoot at him but missed.

Vr: Hey, his hair wasn't right! I don't deal with imposters!

Marune: You do think that was a bit overdramatic...right?

Vr: I...

Marune: ...

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Vr: Okay, maybe it was.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: (groans) Can't this stupid show be just be done already?

Vr: Hi. How are you. Have a good weekend. How's the family. Real polite, Kai.

Kai: Says the girl who highkey loves it when I get hurt.

Vr: It's my job. Pain's just an added bonus. Here Kai, read this.

Kai: (picks up a fanfic) I think it's obvious these are usually never a good thing...and I was right.

Vr: Hey, you live and learn, or you read and your eyes bleed. Whichever you prefer. Next!

Marune: Kai gets to beat up Chen?

Vr: See Kai? Will that make you feel better?

Kai: Maybe...

Vr: (watches Kai chase Chen around) There's just no pleasing you, is there? Never mind. Who wants to make fun of the Overlord?

Zane: I do.

Overlord: Of course.

Zane: Shut up. You literally killed me. Consider this my revenge.

Overlord: What are you gonna do then?

Zane: I don't know...just throw a bunch of pictures of you as a golfball out the window.

Overlord: ...that's just cruel.

Vr: I mean, not like people always send in cruel dares for you to do. (cough) Jonathen. (cough)

Overlord What?

Vr: Nothing, I said nothing! Sing me a song.

Overlord: Which one?

Vr: (raises eyebrow)

Overlord: (sighs) Well, it could be worse...

Vr: Don't give them any ideas.

 _Reindeers are better than people_  
 _Sven, don't you think that's true?_

 _Yeah, people will beat you_  
 _and curse you and cheat you_  
 _Every one of them's bad except you_

 _But people smell better_  
 _than reindeers_  
 _Sven, don't_  
 _you think that I'm right?_

 _That's once again true,_  
 _for all except you_  
 _You got me, let's call it a night_

Vr: Just when I thought Frozen fever was over...well it a small sacrifice to hear you sing.

Overlord: Oh come on, I'm not that bad.

Marune: Just...a little bit.

Vr: Just shut up already, we have dares for another villain.

Overlord: Yay!

Krux: Why are you looking at me?

Vr: You and your brother are new. Time to show you guys how things work around here.

Acronix: I think we already know...

Vr: not all of it. You know what fusion is?

Acronix: ...no.

Vr: Try it out then.

* * *

(insert cool fusion scene here)

Kai: I like it better when there's only one.

Kruxcronix: Hate you too.

Vr: Join the club.

Kai: You are not helping.

Vr: Thanks for noticing Kai. Ooh, there's one for the author.

66samvr: Tell them I'm busy.

Vr: No, that's not what...never mind. You get to roast me...aw, come on!

66samvr: (clears throat) STOP TRYING TO SASS ME ALL THE TIME! I'M THE CREATOR HERE, AND I CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY, NOT YOU! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF CONSTANTLY HAVING TO MAINTAIN IT! AND IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT MY UPDATE SPEED ONE MORE TIME-

Vr: You suck at updating. (computer keyboard falls on top of her) OW! Okay, I get it!

Kai: That was...amusing.

Vr: And I'm the crazy one here. Yeah whatever. Next dare.

Marune: Kai gets to go on a rant.

Vr: About what?

Marune: I don't know. Rants, I guess.

Vr: So...he can go on a rant about rants.

Marune: Sure.

Vr: Well, that's no fun. (tosses an axe at Cole) Here buddy, catch this!

Cole: What now- (Ax barely misses his face) AAAAAAAH!

Vr: You missed the whole point of the dare. Never mind. We got one for Kai.

Kai: Again!?

Vr: It's no big deal. You just need to be asleep for it.

Kai: No. I don't trust you.

Vr: Please?

Kai: No.

Vr: Fine. Freeze him anyway.

Zane: (lobs a giant snowball at Kai)

Kai: AAAH!

Vr: Would've been easier to take if you were asleep. Cole, guess what?

Cole: What?

Vr: You get to have a baking contest! Against the famous Peeta Mellark!

Kai: He's not that famous.

Vr: If you're in the author's fandoms, you'll understand. What do you say Cole?

Cole: Do I get to eat the stuff afterwards?

Vr: ...Sure. But that might be a bad idea.

* * *

(insert baking show background here)

Vr: Don't worry about the details, just bake something edible. And...GO!

Marune: And they're off! Peeta has gotten a head start while Cole is taking some time figuring out what ingredients he does and doesn't need.

Vr: Nobody uses parsley in a cake Cole-

Cole: I KNOW!

Marune: And now they're baking! Peeta has gotten his in the oven and is making the icing. Ooh, that looks good. Can I have some when it's over?

Vr: We'll see. I'm taking over from here. Cole's struggling how to turn the oven-that's not an oven, you idiot. Never mind, he's got it now. Alright bakers, your time's up in 5...4...3...2...1!

Peeta: Here you go! A chocolate lava cake with a glaze on top. Actually one of my plainest.

Cole: I...made a croissant. Not sure how that happened.

Vr: I'm more worried about the taste. Let's just admit Peeta wins and get over it.

Cole: Aw, I put a lot of work in that croissant.

Vr: I'll be honest. You probably didn't. Next dare.

Marune: Acronix, see that closet?

Acronix: Yeah?

Vr: Oh yeah, we hid a Borgphone in there.

Acronix: (runs inside)

Vr: Now...we just have to wait...

Acronix: What the...where's the phone...WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?

Kai: Oh, that's just cruel...serves him right.

Vr: Took a while to find some fangirls...but we did!

Krux: What's a fangirl-

Kai: You don't wanna know.

Vr: Let's try this. We're gonna swap the ninja for the movie ninja.

Lloyd: Oh wow, edge.

Movie Lloyd: You take that back!

Movie Kai: Come on guys, my hair's not that hard to draw.

Vr: It looks hard to draw!

Movie Kai: Yeah, but it isn't.

Movie Zane: I swear I'm a normal teenager.

Vr: Nobody asked, but okay. What's the next dare?

Marune: It's for you.

Vr: Okay, fine. I've had my share-

Marune: You and Kai have to go on a date.

Vr: AW COME ON!

* * *

(at a fancy French restaurant)

Kai: (flipping through a menu) They have escargot here? Well, wouldn't hurt to try.

Vr: If I steal all the breadsticks and pin it on you, what will happen?

Kai: Please don't.

Vr: You see, this is why I didn't want this date to happen. You don't do anything.

Kai: Yeah, I'd rather save this evening with someone else.

Vr: (raises eyebrows) Oh...really?

Kai:...sh-shut up. You don't have to know.

Vr: Mean.

Marune: I think she's the worst person to let a secret slip in front of.

Cole: Pity.

Vr: That date did not go as planned. Not a surprise. Now, let's take the Overlord and Nadakhan somewhere fun!

Nadakhan: Like where?

Vr: How about a Jaya convention?

Nadakhan: You've gotta be kidding.

* * *

(at a building)

Overlord: It looks tame.

Nadakhan: Yeah...from the outside.

Jaya Shipper 1: YOU!

Nadakhan: Never mind.

Jaya Shipper 2: You ruined everything! They were supposed to kiss and whatever but you just HAD to kill one of them!

Nadakhan: Blame the writers! How the heck was anything my fault!?

Jaya Shipper 1: (slaps the Overlord)

Overlord: OW! What did I do!?

Jaya Shipper 1: Nothing, I just wanted to try it.

Jaya Shipper 3: GET THEM!

Nadakhan and the Overlord: (Running away)

Nadakhan: You know...I always thought that Cole would be a better fit for Nya-

(enraged screeches)

Nadakhan: ...that was the wrong thing to say, wasn't it...

* * *

Vr: Hey, he wasn't that far off!

Marune: Yeah. (glances over at Jay) Mos girls don't like someone so annoying.

Vr: Hey be nice.

Marune: No.

Vr: You have to. It's dare.

Marune: Fine. (slouches in his seat and angrily folds arms)

Vr: You can't really pull it off, sorry. Kai, got something to say?

Kai: Oh alright. (clears throat) Everyone, I have an announcement.

Lloyd: Oh, goody.

Kai: Shut up.

Krux: Get on with it.

Kai: Don't you start. I have decided that I want my sister to marry Dareth instead of whoever you guys ship her with because my opinion is clearly superior.

Jay: You can't be serious!

Cole: (shrugs) okay. Fine with me, I guess.

Kai: not the reaction I was expecting.

Nya: You people are the reason I want to stay forever single.

Dareth: Huh? Sorry, I was napping. What did I miss?

Nya: (glares at Kai) Sorry to crash the wedding, Kai, but I am going with the man of my choosing!

Vr: This choice thing is old.

Nya: Well, it's MY choice. And I choose Jay...no Cole...wait, maybe Jay...nah, I'm better off with Cole...ooh I know! Echo Zane!

Vr: Any day now...

Echo Zane: (scratches head adorably) I am confused.

Nya: That's exactly why I'm choosing him.

Cole: This day has been very confusing.

Vr: It's only gonna get more confusing from here.

Marune: Yeah, for you.

Vr: What does that me-

Marune: You need to reveal your secret ninja crush. With a hug.

Vr: What!? But what if I have no crush!? It's the author who probably has a crush, not me!

66samvr: Did you just...did you just try to call me out...

Vr: I'll leave you to figure it out. We're moving on. (hands Jay a dagger)

Jay: Oh, I know exactly what to do with this. (throws dagger at Marune)

Marune: ...joke's on you, you missed.

Jay: Whoops.

Vr: Remember when we had that argument on who Nya should choose? Me neither. But I ran everybody's data through that Perfect Love Match console and here's what I got.

Zane: (takes a peek) I love how it says that Echo Zane should be paired with nobody because he's too pure for us all.

Vr: It's right. But it also shows Morro paired up with a pepper shaker. Think it's trying to tell us something.

Lloyd: That's funny.

Morro: For me, it isn't.

Vr: Face the music, buddy. Cole, want some cake?

Cole: Why wouldn't I? (giant cake falls in front of him) Yes!

Chen: That looks less appetizing than anything from my restaurant.

Cole: (mouth full of cake) Your food is crap! S9pits out a chunk of brown hair) How did this get in here?

Kai: (pops out of cake) That was me, idiot!

Cole: Weird. Why is Kai in my cake?

Kai: (glares at Vr) I wonder that too.

Vr: Dares, guys. Dares. Here's on for Jay.

Jay: What now!?

Vr: We could use a lightning rod. I think you would be the best choice.

Jay: Oh no...

* * *

(upon the DND building roof)

Jay: I mean...it's not that bad outside. What's the worst that could happen...

Cole: (pokes head out of window) Don't test your luck!

Jay: thanks for the reassurance! (gets struck) OW!

Cole: ...what did I say.

Jay: Stop it! OW! Why me...OW!

Vr: While he does that... Echo Zane, rate the ninja from your all-time buddy to you can't stand their guts.

Kai: I know where I end up.

Echo Zane: First is Zane, because he's my friend. Second is Nya.

Nya: Aw. Isn't that adorable?

Echo Zane: Third is Lloyd. He seems nice. Fourth is Cole. He is nice too, but he scares me.

Cole: It's the eyebrows, isn't it.

Zane: Probably the eyebrows.

Echo Zane: Fifth is Jay. He's loud; I don't like loud noises. Last is Kai, because he's always being scary and yelling at Vr.

Kai: Of course.

Vr: Don't scare the Zane, Kai. It's an unspoken rule. Zane, your turn.

Zane: Whatever I have to do, it won't be that bad, right?

Vr: You got off lucky. You're just taking Pixal on a date.

Zane: Ooh.

Vr: I know. Smooth nindroid you are.

* * *

(at the Noodle House)

Zane: Wow, that's a lot of noodles...so, what do you like to do for fun?

Pixal: Dunno.

Zane: Seriously? You gotta like something, right?

Pixal: I suck at this stuff.

Zane: Well, this is the point of the date. Please help me here, tell me something about you. Hobbies, likes, dislikes...

Pixal: I like dates.

Zane: Really?

Pixal: (holds up a basket of fruit) Yeah. Dates.

Marune: ...I don't get it.

Vr: I do. It's bad. Hey Borg, remember your mech?

Cyrus: Kind of...

Vr: Me too. Let's see it in action!

* * *

(in Ninjago City)

Random Bank Worker: What a lovely day! I'm so glad to have my job back!

Cyrus: (smashes through bank wall in his mech) ALL YOUR MONEY ARE BELONG TO US! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Random Bank Worker: Too bad you forgot I'm an undercover cop!

Cyrus: Uh-oh. (runs)

Random Bank Worker: GET BACK HERE!

Vr: Almost forgot that guy existed. Wu, Misako, Garmadon, rate time.

Misako: This is getting old. Okay, Garmadon is an 8 because HE'S MY HUSBAND AND I AM NOT PLANNING ON CHEATING ON HIM! OKAY!? WE HAVE A SON!

Garmadon: Thanks honey...my brother only gets a 5 because I'm pissed at him for pulling that stunt.

Wu: It's not my fault she wanted to take care of me.

Vr: Can you three stop arguing? You're not helping the case here.

Marune: Last two dares!

Vr: Bets part! They involve voodoo dolls.

Kai: This can't be good.

Vr: Not for you. (drops a Kai and Jay voodoo doll out the window)

Toddler: (accidentally catches Kai doll) Ooh, dolly. (starts throwing it around)

Kai: AUGH, WHAT IS THIS KID'S PROBLEM!?

Jaya Shipper 1: Ooh a Jay doll. I call dibs!

Jaya Shipper 2: Um, it's mine.

Jaya Shipper 3: No, mine!

(The shippers grab the doll from each other as it flies from person not person)

Jay: STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!

Vr: Yikes, those are some tough fans. Well, I guess that we can end this chapter here!

Maruen: Let's do it before the shippers start climbing like crazy all over the building.

Vr: good idea. (Jay voodoo doll smacks against the window) Oh no...

Jaya Shippers: MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

* * *

 **Sorry for the long updates. School, laziness, lack of motivation. You all know the drill.**

 **Keep sending in them dares for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's been a lot going on right now. I know it's the same excuse I use every single time, but November was just horrible for me. Things have slowly gotten better, right as we fell into holiday season and that took all my time. Then New Year's rolled around. I am still writing, though expect less frequent updates from me. I'll make sure the story doesn't disappear. I've put too much time and effort into it to let it fade away.  
**

 **Also, chapter co-hosting is back! :) Make way for this chapter's queen Sakura!**

* * *

Sakura: So, like...does anything change?

Vr: Nah. Basically, you add a number 2 at the end of everything.

Sakura: Okay, Dawn of the Ninja Dares II.

Vr: What?

Sakura: What?

Vr: You said it wrong.

Sakura: I said DND II. That's right.

Vr: No, it's DND 2.

Sakura: Yeah. II.

Vr: 2.

Sakura: II.

Vr: 2.

Marune: What's going on here?

Sakura: II.

Vr: 2!

Sakura: II!

Vr: 2!

Marune: Two...?

Vr: ...You win, furball.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Sakura: And I'm back!

Everyone: ...

Ray: Hi back. I'm Ray.

Vr: Mood killer.

Ray: What? I'm a dad. It's a joke.

Maya: You're embarrassing me.

Ray: Hey, you chose to be my wife.

Vr: One, this is a very bad time and place to argue. Two, let's shut up and do some dares.

Kai: I've got a huge problem with this plan.

Sakura: I don't.

Kai: Well of course.

Vr: Kai, I don't care. It's my show. Now let's start. Sakura, would you like to do the hon-

Sakura: CarrothastohangoutwiththeTigerWidowandcan'tdoaythingaboutitbecauseIdon'twanthimto!

Vr: That was...okay. You know the drill, Carrot...I mean Nadakhan!

Nadakhan: (sighs)

* * *

(with the Tiger Widow)

Tiger Widow: ...

Nadakhan: Please...don't...kill me!

Tiger Widow: ...

Nadakhan: Hey...I'm a nice guy! See? Your hair looks lovely today!

Tiger Widow: -_- (charges)

Nadakhan: AAAAAAHH! BACK, YOU VILE SPIDER! BACK!

Vr: He's not wrong. That thing is ugly.

Marune: I don't like it either.

Vr: Amen brother. Next dare!

Marune: Way ahead of you. The Overlord needs to propose to Zane.

Overlord: What?

Vr: Think of it as an apology.

Overlord: Fine. (gets down on one knee) Will you marry me?

Zane: I-

Pixal: No because I won't let him!

Overlord: Who asked you? This is my dare!

Pixal: Who said you could marry him? (lunges at the Overlord)

Vr: Yandere robots. Lovely.

Maruen: What's a yandere-

Vr: I'll tell you when you're older.

Marune: No fair!

Vr: Sorry kid. Hey Time Twins!

Krux and Acronix: Yes?

Vr: Which time period do you like the most?

Krux: For me, it's probably-

Acronix: Medieval times! I like all the knights and watching them go into battle!

Krux: Only because you steal the swords ad lances.

Acronix: It's not my fault they're good for hoarding.

Vr: Next thing you know, he's gonna start hoarding Borg watches.

Krux: Don't give him any ideas.

Vr: I think it's too late. Next dare is for the Overlord!

Overlord: What a surprise.

Vr: Yep. Get used to it.

* * *

(at a fancy restaurant)

Overlord: Why are we here again?

Kai: Dare, you idiot. Also, Vr made me go because she doesn't like me.

Overlord: I see.

Kai: Please quiet down. My reputation would be in shatters if I get seen with you-

Kai Fangirl 1: Look, there he is!

Kai: (drops head on table) Here we go again...

Kai Fangirl 2: Ew, he's with the Overlord? I totally do not ship it.

Kai: Please don't.

Overlord: Hey, what's your problem?

Kai Fangirl 3: ATTACK HIM! He's a villain!

Overlord: No wait, I can explain...HELP ME!

Kai: Nah dude, you're own your own. I'm getting out of here.

Overlord: Real nice date.

Vr: Wow, you have such bad manners. No wonder you don't do this often.

Kai: And how many dates have YOU been on?

Vr: Uh...

Kai: I see.

Vr: It's none of your business! Can someone sing for me?

Zane: Is it a dare, or-

Vr: No, of course not. This show is named Dawn of the Ninja Dares for no reason.

Cole: Tone down the sass, will you?

Vr: No. By the way, you and Zane gotta sing that "Man or Muppet" song. You know, the one featuring Sheldon Cooper?

Zane: You mean Jim Parsons?

Vr: Yeah. Sheldon Cooper.

Zane: That's not his-oh, never mind.

 _I reflect on my reflection_  
 _And I ask myself the question_  
 _What's the right direction, to go_  
 _I don't know_

 _Am I a man or am I a Muppet_  
 _(Am I a Muppet)_  
 _If I'm a Muppet then im a very manly Muppet_  
 _(A very manly Muppet)_

 _Am I a Muppet (Muppet) or am I a man (am I a man)_  
 _If I'm a man that makes me a Muppet of a man_  
 _(A Muppet of a man)_

 _I look into these eyes_  
 _And I don't recognize_  
 _The one I see inside_  
 _It's time for me to decide_

Vr: Neither of you is Sheldon Cooper. I'm very disappointed.

Sakura: Yeah. Go big or go home.

Cole: There's just no pleasing you, is there?

Vr: Hey, that's not true! Next dare!

Marune: Chen and Clouse have to put up with some angry Garmadon fans.

Garmadon Fan 1: Yeah! I'm so angry!

Garmadon Fan 2: You guys are such horrible villains for hurting the best father in the Ninjago universe!

Chen: Who's gonna tell them he was originally a villain.

Clouse: Not me.

Garmadon Fan 3: I want to take Misako's place as Garmadon's WIFE!

Everyone: ...

Vr: Okay, that's taking it way too far. He's completely our of your league.

Garmadon: What if I actually didn't die...I just got fired.

Sakura: You kinda did...just in a completely different way.

Vr: This conversation just went off the rails. (pelts the Overlord with a golfball)

Overlord: OW! What was that for!?

Vr: No particular reason. (throws another golfball)

Overlord: STOP THAT!

Vr: You're the boss. (holds up golf club)

Overlord: I swear, if you hit me with that thing...

Vr: (swings)

Overlord: (flies) I HATE YOUUUUUUuuuuuu...

Vr: Hole in one?

Sakura: Not quite.

Vr: Aw, it looked like such a good shot. Better start practicing. Let's have an archery contest!

Kai: Let's not.

Vr: Relax, we won't be using human targets.

Apollo: (comes flying in a golden chariot) With MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Vr: Oh yeah, forgot to mention he was coming.

Artemis: Manners, brother, manners!

Vr: Her too.

Katniss: (casually strolls in) At least I was nice enough to take the stairs not make any earrape noises.

Cole: What's going on?

Vr: Archery contest!

Skylor: Ooh! I want in.

Kai: As long as you don't make me the target or anything.

Vr: I wasn't planning to...but now that you mention it...

Kai: Why...

* * *

(insert cheesy game show music here)

Sakura: (holding a microphone) Hello everyone and welcome to our...to our...forget it, I'm out of good names.

Apollo: Why not "Hit the Target" or "Quiver in Fear" or-

Sakura: Hey, I'm the host here! So, everyone is gonna hit this target over here and whoever has the best shot...gets nothing. Absolutely nothing. There is no prize. Nothing.

Vr: That's the longest line of dialogue the author has written so far.

66samvr: Shut up.

Sakura: Oh yeah, no powers.

Apollo: Hmph! That's me being banished to a puny mortal body all over again!

Vr: Yeah. Deal with it, Shiny.

Skylor: Does this include me?

Katniss: While you're all bickering, I'm going first. (fires)

Sakura: What a lovely shot...but poor Katniss falls short of the middle! 7/10!

Katniss: Beat that.

Skylor: Sure. (fires)

Sakura: She looks to be on par with Katniss...oh no, Skylor's arrow did not land where she wanted it to. 6/10.

Skylro: Crap.

Apollo: MY TURN!

Artemis: No, my turn!

Sakura: Ah, sibling rivalries...both arrows are launched at the same time...what's this!? Apollo's arrow is knocked off-course!

Apollo: Hey!

Sakura: Artemis just barely lands a perfect bullseye, but she's one point off. 9/10. And Apollo is definitely having a bad day. 3/10.

Vr: Yeah, I can do way better then that.

Jay: Hey, there's a bird outside the window!

Vr: Huh? (goofs up shot) Dangit! JAY!

Jay; Sorry...

Sakura: ...

Vr: Don't say it.

Sakura: 4/10.

Vr: And you said it. Well there's archery for you. Next dare!

Marune: Jay's gotta sing "Do You like Waffles."

Vr: This is revenge for goofing up my turn.

 _Do you like waffles?_  
 _Yeah, we like waffles!_  
 _Do you like pancakes?_  
 _Yeah, we like pancakes!_  
 _Do you like french toast?_  
 _Yeah, we like french toast!_  
 _Do-do-do-do_  
 _Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

 _Waffles!_  
 _Waffles!_  
 _Waffles!_  
 _Wa-_  
 _Do-do-do-do_  
 _Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

Everyone: ...

Vr: Some of this sounded very wrong.

Jay: It's not my fault!

Vr: Part of it kinda is, considering you sang it. Okay, moving on!

Sakura: Kai has to duel with Obi-wan.

Kai: Why?

Vr: Because Star Wars.

Kai: Is that...is that the only reason?

Vr: Yeah, pretty much.

Kai: I'm not even surprised.

Obi-Wan: (pulls out lightsaber)

Marune: Can I say it?

Kai: I don't get a lightsaber too?

Vr: Afraid not.

Marune: I'm gonna say it. (in high-pitched voice) Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi!

Obi-Wan: (glances around and lightsaber hits Kai in the process) Who said that!?

Kai: OW!

Vr: Yeah, I can imagine a beam of light to the face hurts.

Cole: (wacks Kai upside the head with a shovel)

Kai: OWW! Cole, what was that for!?

Cole: Dare.

Kai: Yeah, but it hurts.

Vr: For the next dare, Lloyd gets to go up against bread-boy!

Lloyd: What does that mean-oh.

Peeta: Hey!

Vr: What? It's true.

Peeta: I can't argue with that.

Lloyd: So I've got to fight a baker? This shall be easy!

Peeta: Fight this! (throws bread loaf)

Lloyd: That's all you can do lame? (makes giant energy ball and toast bread) Ha! Wait...where did he go?

Peeta: (blended in with the carpet) Camouflage, sucker.

Lloyd: I HEARD THAT! (trips over Peeta)

Vr: Now if this was the Hunger Games, you'd be dead.

Sakura: That's sad.

Vr: It really is. Let's move onto our next dare. (glances over at Zane)

Zane: Uh...(turns around) I'm not here! You can't see me!

Vr: Splash him.

Marune: (throws water bucket)

Zane: (gets drenched, but nothing happens) Yeah, that ain't gonna work.

Marune: What just happened?

Vr: Okay, that's not fair! Turn off your waterproof mode.

Zane: (opens control panel and turns off switch) Okay, fine. Now what?

Vr: You gotta jump-

Zane: No, I know what you're gonna say. And I'm not doing that. I could short-circuit!

66samvr: (typing furiously) "Despite that, a violent gust of wind blew Zane out the window and into the Pacific Ocean! Which now sat outside the building for some stupid reason.

Zane: Hey! That's cheating- (wind knocks him out the window and into the Pacific Ocean)

Sakura: But it's awesome cheating! Which is totally legit, right?

Zane: No...(short-circuits)

Vr: There it is.

Marune: Ew, his body's all twitchy.

Vr: He's a robot, what were you expecting.

Sakura: Won't get that out of my head. What's the next dare?

Vr: (whispering to Nya)

Nya: (struts over to Jay)

Jay: What is going on-

Nya: ( kisses Jay)

Kai: (fuming)

Nay: I suggest you run.

Kai: (pretty much flaming as he chases after Jay) Hey, nobody is allowed to kiss my sister without permission! NOBODY!

Vr: Overprotective brothers at their finest.

Marune: Yep.

Vr: The next dare is for Kai. Though something tells me he's not gonna like it.

Kai: What now?

Vr: You have to let Nya style your hair however you like.

Kai; What? That's stupid!

Vr: I thought you like your sister.

Kai; Yeah, but...nobody is allowed to mess up my hair! Nobody!

Nya: (playing with glitter hair clips and Kai's hair) Come on, you don't look that bad!

Kai: I still don't agree with this.

Vr: Fine. If we're not changing your mind, let's move on.

Sakura: Ooh, I like this one! Everyone has to reveal a dark secret about themselves.

Lloyd: What...why?

Sakura: Because it's a dare. Hey, I'll start. This hat I'm wearing used to belong to someone else.

Vr: You stole it?

Sakura: Actually no. It just blew off their head and I found it.

Vr: ...

Sakura: I'm not giving it back.

Vr: That's not a dark secret but I'll accept it.

Kai: You should have to say yours.

Vr: ...fine! I'm the one who keeps stealing Kai's special shampoo!

Kai: (le gasp)

Marune: You!?

Vr: I have really bad dandruff, okay!?

Marune: I'm done judging.

Vr: Please don't. Hey Kai!

Kai: What?

Vr: Which mainstream Kai pairing do you ship more?

Kai: What are my options?

Skylor: (hides face in embarrassment)

Lloyd: I have nothing to do with this.

Kai: ...oh. Neither.

Vr: You have to choose one.

Kai: I'm too god for a romantic relationship.

Sakura: That's not an option.

Vr: See, this why LloydxSkylor exists in a void somewhere. Because Kai ruins everything.

Kai: I do not.

Vr: Prove it.

Marune: He has to let Nya dress him however she wants.

Kai: I...fine. Go ahead.

Nya: Hey, you know those coconut shells that people wear in the movies?

Kai: No.

Nya: Yes.

Vr: I have to see this...now that I've seen it, let's move.

Sakura: now Kai has to choose between Jaya or Conya!

Cole: Are we still doing this?

Kai: What!? Why me!?

Vr: Because the dare says so.

Kai: Ugh, fine...I don't know...I guess I like Conya?

Jay: Seriously!?

Cole: Whatever. I'm done.

Nya: I thought this was supposed to be my decision!

Vr: Let's not do this again. We've got one for Jay this time.

Jay: What did I ever do to you?

Vr: What are you complaining about? It's easy!

Marune: Yeah, you're just mimicking whoever.

Jay: I can do that! _Hi, I'm Vr! I can't accept criticism and I like to do is try and shoot people with my bow, even though my aim sucks!_

Vr: HEY!

66samvr: (casually sips) Tea. I mean, it's true...

Vr: You are not helping. This one's for Lloyd. (whispers dare into Lloyd's ear)

Lloyd: (runs off)

Garmadon: Where are you going?

Lloyd: I'm gonna make a dress!

Misako: I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

(several minutes later)

Sakura: (trying not to fall asleep) Is he done yet?

Lloyd: Now I am!

Vr: That's not even a dress.

Sakura: Yeah. You just sewed several of your outfits together.

Lloyd: Well, it's my creation and I went through the pain of making it! Seriously, I poked myself too many times with the needle.

Vr: Let's move on to the second part of the dare. Nya has to wear it.

Nya: That ugly thing!?

Vr: Do it.

Nya: Fine. (tries on dress) This wasn't even made in my size.

Vr: That's not our problem. Next!

Marune: Cole has to tell us which Disney princess he likes the most.

Cole: That's easy. Kuzco.

Vr: He's...not a princess.

Cole: But Disney.

Vr: Yeah, and it doesn't count! Fave Disney movie go!

Marune: Mulan.

Nya: Mulan.

Jay: Of course Mulan! After all, Nay thinks it's good.

Nya: Get away from me.

Vr: I think we're all in agreement here. Next dare.

Marune: (whispers something to Kai)

Kai: That might not end well.

Vr: I have no clue what that was, but just do it.

Kai: Fine. Hey Skylor.

Skylor: What?

Kai: (kisses Skylor)

Skylor: ...

Kai: That didn't go as-

Skylor: (slaps Kai) Never do that again without my permission.

Kai: Of course.

Vr: Comedy. Next!

Sakura: Nya gets to dress however she likes.

Nya: I'm keeping the clothes I'm weaning.

Vr: Don't wanna wear Lloyd's dress-

Nya: No!

Vr: Worth a shot. And here's the next dare...

Cole: Is that cake for me?

Vr: Yep! it's all for you. Dig in!

Cole: (literally pounces on the cake) Yaaaay!

Marune: What's in it?

Vr: You'll see...

Cole: (shoving cake into his mouth0 This is so good...wait...is that...IS THAT FLESH!?

Vr: Maybe.

Cole: That's disgusting!

Vr: It's actually not. Just a really bad icing job.

Cole: ...

Sakura: I don't think he believes you.

Vr: I'm not surprised. Hey Overlord.

Overlord: I swear, if this is another dare-

Vr: Why the heck do you ship CoNya so much?

Overlord: Meh...I don't know. It was a crack pairing I came up with and I really loved it.

Everyone: ...

Overlord: If I had arms, I'd be shrugging right now.

Vr: That's nice.

Overlord: (magically shapeshifts into a human) Hey, now I have arms!

Jay: (delivers a nice kick you know where) YOUR SHIPS SUCK!

Overlord: OW! Hey, that's not fair!

Kai: (same kick)

Overlord: OW! What did I do to you?

Nya: (kick)

Overlord: This had nothing to do with you!

Nya: I know. I'm just bored.

Sakura: Comedy.

Vr: That's my line! And the next dare goes to...

Overlord: I don't wanna die...

Vr: Kai! Because we're done screwing around with a talking golf ball.

Overlord: That's a relief.

Kai: That sucks.

Vr: Shut up, Kai. Just do this...(whispers dare into Kai's ear)

Kai: Do I have to?

Vr: (raises an eyebrow)

Kai: Fine! (saunters over to Lloyd)

Lloyd: ...can I help you?

Kai: (kisses Lloyd)

Garmadon: (raises an eyebrow)

Kai: That was totally platonic.

Garmadon: (lowers eyebrow)

Vr: Wanna finish off the last dare, Nya?

Nya: Sure, I guess. (kisses Lloyd)

Lloyd: I can't tell if I'm lucky or not.

Garmadon: (eye twitch)

Nya: Platonic...?

Sakura: Sure.

Garmadon: (crackles knuckles)

Nya: (moves away)

Vr: Well, that's all the time we have today, folks. Hey, I like that-

Sakura: Can I have my paycheck?

Marune: You don't work here.

Sakura: I still want a paycheck.

Marune: ...

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Vr: Just take whatever you can find from the fridge.

Sakura: Sounds good to me.

* * *

 **Like I mentioned before, chapter co-hosting is back. Basically, you send in an Oc (through PM) and I add them in. I don't need much, just their name, personality and appearance.**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I got a couple of requests, we have not one, but two new co-hosts joining us for this chapter!**

* * *

Marune: Two!?

66samvr: Is there a problem here?

Vr: Well...not really, but...we're gonna be outnumbered!

66samvr: Drama queen.

Marune: Yeah, that's a bit of an overreaction.

Vr: Hey, it's MY show! I'm allowed to be as dramatic as I want to!

?: Weirdo.

?2: Do you always talk to yourself?

Vr: (shaking a fist at the author) I hate it when you make me look so crazy.

Marune: Um...who are you guys?

(two girls are standing behind Marune and Vr, listening in on the conversation. One has light brown eyes and light brown hair that has a purple streak in it. She wears a black jacket over a white T-shirt. Has laced-up white boots and navy shorts under a blue see-through skirt. The other has blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She has on a pink shirt with a kitten, dark blue jeans, pink sneakers and an assortment of jewellery.)

Vr: (reading the shirts) "I would love to torture you"..."You've got to be KITTEN me"-

Marune: I like that one. She's a cat person!

Charlotte: Thanks!

Kasy: Uh...my eyes are up here, madam...

Vr: I know that. I was just saying hello to your boots!

Kasy: What?

Vr: Never mind. (claps hands together) You guys both know how this works?

Kasy and Charlotte: Yep!

Vr: Great! Everythign's settled. Now let's get this show on the road!

Kasy: ...

Charlotte: ...

Marune: ...

Vr: I said, let's get this show on the-

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: I'm jumping for joy.

Vr: Hey, the sarcasm's MY job...was it? I don't remember. But we got some new friends-

Lloyd: Are they more likely to be your friends or our friends?

Vr: Take a guess.

Kasy: Her friends.

Charlotte: Agreed.

Cole: That's just wonderful.

Vr: I know, right? But enough chit-chat. Let's do some dares.

Marune: You sure about this?

Vr: Yes.

Marune: You sure?

Charlotte: It's a dare.

Kasy: Yeah, what harm can it do?

Marune: Okay...Kai has to trap Vr in the Underworld and take her place as host.

Vr: WHAT!?

Kai: WHAT!?

Kasy: Aw man. I was just starting to like her.

Vr: That's not fair! What did I ever do to him?

Kai: A lot.

Vr: ...good point. But I still think- (vanishes)

Marune: Huh?

Charlotte: Where did she go?

Kai: Who knows? It's my turn to run the show now!

Marune: Fine. But the next dare is for the Overlord to turn into a golf ball...again.

Kasy: Is this normal?

Overlord: You'd be surprised. (morphs into golf ball) OH COME ON!

Garmadon: (pulls out putter)

Overlord: No!

Garmadon: (swings)

Overlord: I'm warning you!

Garmadon: (smacks the Overlord)

Overlord: (goes flying) HOW DARE YOUUUuuuuuu...

Garmadon: Bye bye!

Kai: Next dare is that Nadakhan gets to eat carrot soup.

Nadakhan: (slurps up a bowl of soup) This ain't that bad.

Kai: I'm disappointed...

Marune: Next!

Charlotte: (opens the door for a room filled with buttons)

Chen: BUTTONS!

Kasy: (pushes Chen into the room)

Chen: YAY! Wait, this sign here says "Do Not Push Any Buttons."

Marune: Yeah, you're not allowed. What's next?

Kasy: (waving a bunch of fanfics in the air) I found these. What are we supposed to do with them?

Kai: I'm guessing they're smut for an absolutely horrid dare that will amuse Vr and make the rest of us cry out in agony.

Charlotte: ...they're just stories.

Clouse: Let me see! (starts reading)

Kai: Was I right?

Clouse: ...

Marune: Probably.

Kai: Okay, fine. Whatever that means-(gets kicked in the face) OW! HEY!

Vr: Nobody's allowed to take over MY job on MY show!

Kai: Haven't you ever learned that sharing is caring.

Vr: I don't care.

Marune: That was weak.

Vr: I'm working on it. Next dare is for Krux to fight a robot.

Marune: Good. We've got several.

Vr: Yeah, we can just make him Cryptor and get this over with.

Cryptor: Why me?

Vr: Because nobody remembers you?

66samvr: Yeah, I can't even remember if I put him on the list.

Vr: Who asked you?

Krux: So if I kill him, everybody will be cool with that?

Cryptor: No-

Krux: (punches Cryptor in the face)

Cryptor: (throws Krux over his shoulder)

Vr: ...they might be at this for a while. Let's just move on.

Kasy: Acronix is not allowed within ten feet of technology or else.

Acronix: Or else what?

Kasy: (throws a pan, which flies through the air and smacks Acronix)

Acronix: ...oh...

Nya: How many of these pans are for cooking and how many for whacking people?

Vr: Frying pans are for cooking, flying pans are for whacking. And they're way more expensive. Next!

Marune: (whispering something to Morro)

Lloyd: I'm nervous.

Vr: Calm down, it has nothing to do with you.

Lloyd: It doesn't.

Morro: (possesses Kai)

Lloyd: Oh.

Morro: (inside Kai's body) Wow, there's a lot of room in here. Hey, watch this! (Makes Kai repeatedly punch himself)

Kai: Ow! Hey! Stop that!

Morro: Nah.

Vr: It's pretty amusing, actually. Jay, you can't look at Nya.

Jay: What? You can't keep a man from looking at the love of his life.

Vr: Well, you either give up eyeballing privileges, or your voice.

Jay: ...fine.

Marune: I'm watching you.

Vr: Good kitty. Next for the Overlord to kiss everyone he hates on the lips...ew.

Charlotte: He has lips!?

Vr: Aw man, think of the germs. (shudders)

Kai: Wait...why do you care?

Overlord: (floating towards Vr)

Vr: Wait...no, I'm sure you hate somebody else. How about Kai? Everybody hates-

Overlord: (kisses Vr right on the lips)

Everybody: ...

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Kasy: ...

Charlotte: ...

Lloyd: I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

Cole: That's nice.

Jay: That's actually disgusting.

Cole: I was being sarcastic.

Vr: Augh, gross.

Overlord: (blows air kiss) This is for everyone and anyone who sends me dares! Y'all know who you are!

Kasy: How does that work!?

Vr: I don't know, I don't wanna know. Let's please move on.

Marune: Here's the next dare.

Vr: (peeking over Marune's shoulder) Ugh. Beautiful.

Lloyd: What?

Vr: (points at Garmadon) This one's all yours.

Garmadon: Nice! (kisses Misako)

Misako: Awww!

Wu: Seriously?

Vr: I'll be honest, I don't think there's a single person in this room who's a Wusako shipper.

Chen: ...

Vr: I hope.

Marune: Look what I got! (holds up copy of the Ninjago Movie)

Charlotte: Cool!

Lloyd: If you throw that thing at me...

Vr: Don't tempt us. Plus, I spent really good money on this and I might as well get as refund if we don't watch it.

Cole: (pulls out popcorn) Well, why didn't you say so!?

* * *

(one movie later)

Vr: Still as I remember.

66samvr: You mean as **I** remember.

Vr: Glory hog. (claps hands together) Let's move on.

Kasy: The Overlord has to take any dares to involve the ninja.

Overlord: WHAT!?

Kai: This is a dare I'm actually happy to see.

Vr: Yeah, because it's got nothing to do with you.

Kai: Hmph.

Overlord: Okay...it's tame right?

Vr: Sure.

Overlord: ...was that sarcastic?

Marune: Probably.

Kasy: The next dare is that you two have to go on a date.

Vr: Me!?

Overlord: Me!?

Charlotte: Yep.

Marune: I'm confused.

* * *

(at a nice fancy French restaurant)

Overlord: Aw man, I wanted the lobster, but I can't eat!

Vr: (stuffing as many breadsticks as she can into her face) That's too bad.

Overlord: Do you think the chef would care if I stole a lobster?

Vr: Yes-

Overlord: I'm gonna do it anyways!

Vr: ...

Overlord: (floating around like crazy with a lobster pinching him) OWWWW! THIS ACTUALLY HURTS! OWWW!

Everyone: (winces)

Kai: Aren't we so glad none of us are talking golf balls?

Overlord: Um...excuse me, sir...

Vr: let's get this next dare over with. (fires a flaming arrow at the Overlord)

Overlord: OWWW! Right where the lobster got me!

Vr: The dare was originally for Jay, but considering you had to take the dare...

Jay: Sucker! (hit with a second flaming arrow) HEY!

Vr: You earned yourself that one!

Marune: I've got nothing against this.

Jay: Of course.

Kai: If there's any dares for me, I don't have to do them...right?

Vr: Nah, I wanna see you pull this one off.

Kai: (sighs)

* * *

(on top of a giant volcano)

Kai: Hey, I'm the master of Fire. So this won't hurt, right? (jumps)

Lava: (gurgles)

Kai: Wait a second...I don't have a parachute!

Lava: ...

Kai: (using underwear as a parachute) DON'T JUDGE ME!

Vr: Too late.

Kasy: (covering smile with hands) What a sight.

Marune: He wears ones with polka dots?

Charlotte: I wonder what Cole's underwear looks like...

Everyone: ...

Charlotte: I was just saying...

Vr: Well, thank you for that vivid imagery. (Hands Kai a napkin)

Kai: Oh...thanks.

Vr: There's stuff in the napkin, you moron.

Kai: Oh. ( opens napkin to reveal fish and chips) You gave me...fish and fries?

Vr: No, idiot. It's fish and chips. FISH AND CHIPS. FISH. AND. CHIPS!

Kai: I...get it, I get it.

Vr: Sure.

Jay: (munching on KFC) Screw your fancy fish and chips, I've got chicken!

Vr: Who wants some McDonalds?

Jay: Ooh!

Vr: Sit down.

Jay: Awwww...

Cole: Um, excuse me. I will not be swayed by such food. my body is a temple.

Kasy: Some temple.

Charlotte: A very nice temple.

Kasy: ...

Charltote: Wrong time?

Vr: Well then, I guess we're not sharing. (pops a fry into her mouth) Wow, this tastes amazing!

Lloyd: Can I have some fries?

Vr: No, you gte the Big Mac.

Lloyd: Fine (bites into Big Mac) Did...did you order this without anything on it?

Vr: What, think I'd let you catch a break?

Marune: I'm not surprised.

Vr: Yeah, because you were with me when we picked up the food. (claps hand) Well, I guess that does it for today's episode!

Kasy: Aw, over already?

Kai: Good.

Overlord: If I have to receive one more dare from Jonathen again-

Vr: Don't give them any ideas.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took me THREE MONTHS to upload and that it's so much shorter than other chapters. I've been extremely stressed out lately and going through a lot. I wanted to get this as done as possible because I felt pressured to upload it on time.**

 **I've had no Ninjago-related motivation for a while now, having to force myself to write. I've considered deleting some stories, such as the Warzone, because I don't feel myself as into it anymore. However, I've been working on catching up with Season 8 (Yes, I'm a season behind), so maybe I'll get rid of my funk and publish the next chapter a little faster.**

 **I'm so sorry about this. This story's meant to be lighthearted and not really taken seriously, but here I am, complaining in the author's note. I hope you guys understand and send in them dares for more.**


	7. What is even happening

**I'm alive!**

 **Yeah, I know, I know. Last chapter wasn't my best work. I did write it when I was at one of my lowest states. Throughout April and May, I was running low on motivation to do practically anything. I also suffered from panic attacks. It was hard to put up with because I had nobody to talk to; people at school didn't understand, some classmates would make fun of me, and when I tried talking to my parents, they acted as if it was all my fault that I had panic attacks or no motivation. So I stopped opening up, which just made things worse. I was bottling up all these emotions and couldn't let them out because I was afraid. I had nobody to explain it to, no support system. Nobody understood.  
**

 **To be honest, I've lost a bit of interest in Ninjago as well. I've only seen two episodes of SOG and already cannot stand it. There's a lot of things that are small, but drove me insane. Like, giving Lloyd a love interest!? Why!? The boy needs a therapist more than he needs a girlfriend. As you can see, I'm very anti-Harumi. I haven't watched anything past that and I have other fandoms that have been catching my attention. I deleted several old Ninjago fics because I felt no motivation to continue them. I felt as if nobody really cared for them, and I didn't care for them, so I decided they were a waste of time and there was no point in writing if I didn't feel like continuing.  
**

 **Summer vacation really helped me out, and I cut off all connections with the people who were cutting me down. I did do a lot of camping, so I didn't always get the chance to write. Camping actually helped me, as I got introduced to a network of people my age who did care about my well-being, wouldn't make fun of me, and actually wanted to keep in touch. I'm in a new school now, with new friends, people I can actually count on. While I don't know how busy things will be, just know that I'm better, mentally. I will continue this story, but you guys should note that I probably won't do dares that feature characters from the SOG season, or anything past that. Unless it's bashing Harumi, but I'll try to confine that to PM.  
**

 **Alright. I've wasted enough of your time with my personal problems. (cue Vr grumbling in the background) Shush, child. Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

Vr: Hey, how could you forget about me!? ME!? I'm the most important character! The MC! The host! I'm literally the backbone of this story!

Marune: Is now the time to have an ego the size of Kai's?

Vr: Now's the perfect time to have an ego the size of Kai's!

Marune: Wow, you are annoying.

Vr: No, I'm not! And if you excuse me, we have a show to start.

Marune: About time!

Vr: Now you're the annoying one.

* * *

Vr: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: The supposed backbone?

Vr: You are this close to an arrow to the face.

Kai: Haven't hear that one before- (arrow to the face) OW! Hey!

Vr: Told you. Anyways, if we're done fooling around, we've got some dares to do.

Lloyd: Oh no.

Vr: Oh yes.

Overlord: Mercy.

Vr: Watch out buddy, you're up first.

Overlord: (groans) As usual.

Vr: Seriously, you shouldn't be surprised. (whistles)

Four-Headed Dragon: (smashes into the building)

Vr: Wait...that worked!?

Cole: I forgot he existed.

Overlord: (observing the beauty that is the four-headed dragon) You look ugly.

Dragon: (glomp)

Everyone: ...

Kai: Did he just...

Vr: Yep.

Dragon: (spits out the Overlord)

Jay: Ew.

Vr: Hey, a hungry dragon is a scary dragon. Let's move on.

Marune: (pointing to a power outlet) Jay has to lick that thing.

Vr: Do you seriously not know what a power outlet is?

Marune: Simple cat, simple mindset.

Jay: Alright...here goes nothing. (Licks the power outlet)

Everyone: ...

Jay: (bzzzt) OW! THAT HURT!

Vr: And what did you expect?

Jay: Okay, okay! But I smell like a fried blue Jay.

Cole: That's disgusting.

Vr: It's the truth.

Cole: What.

Vr: What.

Marune: Maybe we should move on.

Vr: Gotcha (waves a chocolate bar under Lloyd's nose)

Lloyd: Is that what I think it is?

Vr: Yes, but...

Lloyd: (nom)

Vr: Know your limits. And you better not vomit all over my beautiful floors; we just got it replaced yesterday.

Lloyd: Wait, why?

Marune: What's next?

Vr: Let's see... (flip through dares) Ah, here's good one!

Kai: Well, that's just bad news.

Vr: Oh, shut up! It says here that Chen and Clouse have to switch personalities for three chapters.

Cole: Forth wall break, much?

Chen: How am I supposed do that!?

Vr: Don't be annoying.

Chen: ...that's hard.

Vr: Well, that's your problem, not mine.

Marune: Kai and Acronix have to style each other's hair.

Vr: Geez. Kai uses so much hair dye, his locks are more flammable than the rest of him.

Kai: Hey!

Acronix: Unfortunately, it's true. Now, lemme use my Borgwatch to search up some trendy styles-

Krux: (grabs watch and throws it out the window)

Acronix: HEY!

Kai: Lemme go grab my hair products-

Vr: Hold up.

Kai: What do you want now?

Vr: No hair products. You better burn them.

Kai: WHAT!? But-

Vr: How about we go burn them instead?

Marune: Yeah!

Kai: Wait!

Vr: (fiddling with a matchbox) Too late, spicy boi. (Accidentally burns herself) OW!

Marune: That went well.

Vr: Shaddup. Zane, turn on your funny switch.

Zane: Um, that's a very, very, very bad idea-

Vr: DO IT!

Zane: (sighs, then flips switch)

Marune: What's gonna happen?

Zane: (singing "Hello My Baby" off-key)

Vr: That's to be expected.

Marune: Doesn't he ever sing anything else?

Vr: Nope, don't ruin a perfectly good meme.

Marune: It's not a meme.

Vr: I don't care. (Pulls out a chocolate cake)

Cole: CAKE!

Vr: Thanks for your input, Captain Obvious.

Cole: Can I have it?

Vr: Sure...but one condition.

Cole: What?

Vr: You have to destroy it.

Cole: ...what?

Vr: The dare goes.

Cole: (knocks cake over) Y-yeah, whatever. I don't care. My body is a temple.

Everyone: ...

Cole: (quietly) I'm so sorry, my precious...

Kai: That escalated quickly.

Vr: No rly?

Kai: ...

Vr: Let's move on. Next dare!

Marune: Garmadon's gotta sing for us.

Garmadon: No.

Lloyd: Yes!

Garmadon: You stay out of this.

Vr: Any minute now...

Garmadon: Fine.

 _What's my name?  
Garmadon  
Say it again!_

 _Garmadon  
Harmonize my name nerds  
Garmadon  
Ha ha ha ha  
Garmadon  
Dominate! _

_Garmadon  
Garmadon  
Garmadon  
Garmadon  
Oh yeah_

Lloyd: Wut...

Misako: (cringing quietly)

Garmadon: Hey, who did you think you got your evil, angsty phase from?

Vr: Sorry, what was your name again?

Marune: (giggling)

Garmadon: Kids...such short attention spans.

Vr: Hey! Marune, you tell them off while I...(whispers next dare into Wu's ear)

Marune: Yay! I'm in charge now!

Jay: Pffft, you're not THAT intimidating.

Marune: ...

Jay: ...

Marune: (hisses)

Jay: 0_0

Wu: (picks up folding chair and holds it over Misako's head)

Misako: What are you...DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Vr: You have no clue how many fans want him to.

Misako: Humph.

Overlord: Hey, at least you only get like one dare per chapter. Everybody always gangs up on me! (gets hit by a golf ball) OW!

Vr: (holding a golf club) Sorry, what was that?

Overlord: I said- (gets hit by another golf ball) OOOWWW! Why does that hurt!?

Vr: Things are about to get a lot more painful.

Overlord: How so? (cue the golf ball) OWWW! STOP THAT!

Vr: Because we're playing dodgeball!

Cole: Yay!

Zane: What.

Overlord: Aw, I always get picked last.

* * *

(in a random basketball court)

Vr: Rules are simple. just pick up a dodgeball, and throw. Also, try not to get hit. There's that element too.

66samvr: Have you ever actually played dodgeball before!?

Vr: ...no...(blows whistle) Have fun!

66samvr: (slams head on keyboard) Idiot.

Overlord: First golf balls and now these? Why? (dogdeball gets thrown at him) HEY!

Cole: Whoops, missed.

Overlord: Don't you suppose we're taking these dares a bit too far-OOOOWWWWW!

Kai: Got him!

Overlord: RIGHT IN THE FACE!

Jay: You...you have a face?

Overlord: :(

Kai: I'm not gonna question it.

Vr: We've been doing this for long enough, that you don't need to. Anyways...

Marune: Ooh, I want to read this one!

Vr: Go ahead.

Marune: Jay has to wear a nice pink dress for the rest of the chapter!

Jay: WHAT!? Why do you hate me so much!?

Marune: You're mean!

66samvr: Besides, rivalries are fun! And make for good character arcs.

Vr: Because you don't have anyone to bother in real life so you do it here.

66samvr: (on the verge of roasting Vr)

Kai: Do it.

66samvr: Why waste my energy?

Vr: You don't deserve to have a say in this and HURRY UP JAY! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PUT ON A DRESS!

Jay: (fuming in his new dress) This is the most disgusting shade of pink I've ever seen in my entire life.

Vr: Does wonders for you, though.

Marune: Yeah, looks way better than that ugly blue.

Jay: Humph.

Vr: Ah, relax. We're just joking. (whispers something to Kai)

Kai: What!? She'll kill me if I try that!

Vr: Come on, it can't be _that_ bad!

Kai: (attempts to kick Nya)

Nya: (slaps Kai)

Kai: OW!

Vr: ...I stand corrected. You know, we haven't gotten any Morro dares lately. Better fix that.

Morro: No, I am NOT possessing anyone here.

Vr: Dude, you're a ghost. People will take advantage of that for the dares.

Morro: ...you're right. (glances towards the Overlord)

Overlord: Ehehehe...no.

Morro: (woosh)

Everyone: ...

Overlord: What the!? Why am I dancing!? This is so embarrassing! STOP IT!

Marune: He kinda looks like a twirling golf ball.

Vr: He IS a twirling golf ball.

Marune: True.

Overlord: Humph.

Vr: Take it as a compliment. Or the truth. Whichever you prefer. Hey Marune.

Marune: Yeah?

Vr: Wanna have a roasting battle?

Marune: Between who?

Vr: Between Krux and Acronix.

Acronix: What.

Krux: What.

Marune: Yay!

Krux: Fine. I'll go first. You're such a child.

Acronix: You're the grumpiest old man I've ever seen! You even look like it!

Krux: You need a haircut!

Acronix: You need a shave!

Krux: That Borgwatch has a bigger brain than you!

Marune: They...they could go all day at this, couldn't they...

Vr: Probably. Wanna move on?

Marune: Sure!

Vr: What next...ah!

Marune: What?

Vr: (pulls out a taser)

Jay: ...what are you doing?

Vr: (glances at Jay)

Jay: Eheheh...don't even think about it-

Vr: (tases aggressively)

Jay: (screams)

Vr: Huh, kinda amusing how the one character who can CONTROL LIGHTNING is constantly getting electrocuted.

Jay: (screaming) I'm sad now. (continues to scream)

Marune: I think he's questioning his life choices.

Vr: Everybody here has probably done that at some point. Also, I'm itching for another fight.

Kai: (sighs)

Vr: Not you! I wanna see one between Garmadon and Morro.

Marune: How would that work? Morro's a ghost.

Vr: Yeah, so is Garmadon.

Lloyd: TOO SOON!

Vr: It's been almost four years.

Garmadon: You were mean to my son.

Morro: I have a vendetta against your brother.

Garmadon: Yeah? So those does the Overlord.

Morro: ...

Garmadon: And everybody else.

Morro: ...

Garmadon: I did at one point.

Morro: ...

Garmadon: You're not special.

Morro: (questioning life choices)

Garmadon: (punches Morro in the face)

Morro: Ow! Hey!

Vr: I'm sensing a bias here.

66samvr: Salty and hot villains are overrated.

Vr: Interesting complaint, coming from you.

66samvr: What!?

Vr: Nothing.

66samvr: Humph.

Vr: Oh, shaddup.

Everyone: ...

Kai: Who are you talking to?

Vr: (standing in front of the wall) What!? Dammit!

Marune: Every day, I begin to question the amount of sanity you have left.

Vr: The next person to call me crazy is getting an arrow to the knee. Now, next dare! Hurry up!

Marune: (whispers dare in Vr's ear)

Vr: You're...you're kidding, right?

Marune: (shrugs)

Vr: Fine. Hey Kai.

Kai: What now?

Vr: You see that lamp in the corner over there?

Kai: When did that get over there?

Vr: Just roll with it. And flirt with it.

Kai Fine! (glances at lamp) Hey baby, you light up my life!

Lamp: ...

Kai: ...

Lamp: (shuts off)

Kai: Everyone's a critic.

Vr: Do you remember when we bought a lamp? Because I have no clue.

Marune: Me neither.

Vr: Freaky. Anyways, let's watch some more action.

Kai: Great, another roast battle?

Vr: Nope, a real fight!

Marune: Yay!

Kai: What.

(Bayonetta bursts in through the wall)

Bayonetta: Sorry I'm late.

Acronix: ...

Krux: ...

Acronix: (wolf-whistles)

Krux: Ew. She's like, way out of your league. You realize that, right?

Bayonetta: (points firearm at Krux)

Krux: And she's got a gun.

Bayonetta: (pew)

Krux: AAAAH! Oh wait, she missed.

Vr: Are you just gonna stand there? That's not the fight I paid money to see!

Krux: I don't have a weapon!

Marune: Use the lamp!

Acronix: Nah, I'd rather use my watch.

Krux: (smacks Acronix with the lamp)

Vr: (groans) No you idiots, you're supposed to be fighting together! Ugh, let's just move on!

Acronix: Hey, who you calling an idiot?

Marune: (whispers dare into Vr's ear)

Vr: ...what?

Marune: (raises eyebrow)

Vr: That's...ew...that's just so...weird!

Marune: (shrugs)

Vr: I...you're sure.

Marune: (nods)

Vr: Fine but if I vomit, I'm holding you responsible.

Kai: I never thought I would say this, but...I'm concerned now.

Vr: Shut up. (whispers dare in Chen's ear)

Chen: ...

Vr: Just...do it!

Chen: (to Acronix) So, I hear you like technology...how about you press MY buttons?

Acronix: (hiding behind Krux)

Skylor: (on the verge of throwing up)

Krux: ...

Acronix: Don't let him near me...

Vr: Let's _please_ move on.

Marune: Titans.

Vr: Excuse me!?

Marune: (waving dare card in Vr's face) Titans. We need Titans.

Vr: Where the hell are we supposed to get-

(Titans bursting through the wall)

Vr: ...oh.

* * *

(one epic chain of epic battles later)

Jay: Ow.

Kai: Let's not do that again.

Zane: Agreed.

Marune: Pffft.

Vr: Whimps.

Kai: Oh, shaddup.

Vr: (sticks out tongue and Kai) You're no fun. Anyways, Carrot?

Nadakhan: What!?

Vr: Can...can I call you Carrot?

Nadakhan: No.

Vr: But you just responded to it.

Nadakhan: -_-

Vr: I'll keep it in mind. (whips out a Tupperware of salted caramel)

Lloyd: 0_0

Vr: You want some?

Lloyd: (nodding violently)

Vr: (throws Tupperware in Lloyd's direction)

Lloyd: (pounces)

Garmadon: What did you do to it?

Vr: Huh? Nothing!

Garmadon: You sure?

Vr: I'm sure.

Lloyd: YUCK! Why is this so salty!?

Vr: ...okay, maybe I'm not sure.

Garmadon: -_-

Vr: Hey, it's salted caramel! Kai!

Kai: (groans)

Vr: (raises eyebrow)

Kai: I mean, yaaay! Dares!

Vr: This time around, we're bringing back an old friend.

Kai: No, not him!

Vr: Is there a problem?

Kai: Yes!

Vr: Well, I don't care.

Kai: I hate you.

* * *

(in the middle of the ocean)

Kai: (trapped on a small raft) Look...this whole thing we're doing, it has to stop.

Shark: ...

Kai: I feel like we need to try forming a new relationship, a healthier one. This...what we have right isn't working for me.

Shark: ...

Kai: How about we talk it out, try to see if we can salvage things. What do you think?

Shark: (jumps out of water) BIIIIIIIIITTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kai: -_- Can't catch a break, can I.

Shark: (bites hole in raft)

Raft: (woosh)

Kai: (hanging on for dear life) AAAAAAAAH! THIS IS SO BAD FOR MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!

Vr: He's going, he's going.

Marune: He's gone.

Vr: Ah, curse those cheap inflatable rafts. They always have leaks in them!

Marune: I thought you put that hole in there yourself.

Vr: Shaddup. You know, it's always fun to see characters rekindle their relationships.

Marune: Yeah!

Overlord: Oh no...

Vr: Oh yeah.

Overlord: ...

* * *

(later)

Movie Garmadon: Can I go now? I have world domination to take care of!

Overlord: Mmm yeah...about that...

Movie Garmadon: Can you go now? I'm late for my attack on Ninjago City.

Overlord: Or, you could do what your counterpart does and go hang out with your son.

Movie Garmadon: Nah. It's more fun being the villain.

Overlord: True.

Garmadon: Ugh, those two are not good influences on each other.

Lloyd: But...but that's you!

Garmadon: What...

Vr: Alternate versions are confusing.

Marune: Yep!

Garmadon: You can say that again.

Jay: That was so awkward. (dagger whizzes by him) Hey! What was that for!?

Marune: I dunno, I just...felt like it.

Jay: Yeah, well, you could've hit me!

Marune: You were in the way!

Vr: Okay you two, save the violence for the next chapter.

66samvr: Break the fourth wall one more time-

* * *

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? I will try to leave shorter gaps between uploads. I can't promise anything and I'm not going to. At least I'm in a better state mentally and hopefully that keeps improving. If you've stuck around for this long, that's crazy. You deserve mad respect.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll take SoG spoilers and Harumi bashing/rants if they're written in a haiku. Enlighten me.  
**

* * *

Marune: Vr? Vr! Ugh, where you? Did you get in trouble again!?

?: Hey, you guys don't have a working elevator, so I just scaled the building instead. Is that cool?

Marune: What?

(someone is sitting in the window. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He wears a blue jacket, with matching blue pants and green borders. Underneath he has a light blue T-shirt. Also sports blue cat ears and tail.)

Lyle: Hey big bro!

Marune: Lyle! Haven't seen you in ages, man!

Lyle: Same! So...this is what you do for fun?

Marune: Wait, you climbed the building?

Lyle: ...perhaps?

Marune: Instead of using the stairs?

Lyle: ...

Marune: And arriving at the door?

Lyle: ...

Marune: And knocking?

Lyle: ...

Marune: I'm just saying...

Vr: (kicks door open, holding a sandwich and a coffee) Sorry I'm late. I was getting some sandwiches. The selection in the fridge is terrible.

Marune: As long as you don't touch my pasta.

Lyle: Wait, you guys have food?

Marune: No-

Vr: Yes.

Lyle: (runs off) GIMME!

Marune: (follows after Lyle) No! That's my pasta!

Vr: Pfft, little brothers. (sips coffee), Ugh, I thought I asked for no soy milk!

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone, welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Jay: WHAT. IS. THAT.

Vr: Are you insulting my barista!?

Marune: Are you insulting my little brother!?

Lyle: ...hi.

Jay: T_T Why are there so many of you?

Lyle: Hey!

Kai: This is gonna be a nightmare.

Vr: Hello. Welcome. It's nice to have you around. You're cooler than your brother.

Kai: What?

Marune: Um, excuse me?

Vr: So many things you could've said to Lyle as a greeting.

Kai: I don't see you being polite.

Vr: I am very polite!

Lyle: Wow, you guys have your very own floating golf ball!

Overlord: Shut up!

Lyle: Can I kick it?

Vr: Wait for the dares, they're more entertaining.

Marune: Yeah!

Vr: Speaking of which...let's address the carrot in the room.

Nadakhan: ...

Everyone: ...

Nadkhan: Are you guys...talking about me?

Lyle: A talking carrot too!? Now, I've seen everything.

Vr: How about you go hang out with the wasps? They probably would like you more!

Nadakhan: Who here even has access to wasps!?

* * *

(in a forest with a tree with an angry wasps's nest)

Nadakhan: You know what, this could be worse. Imma just stick my hand in there, and then run. (sticks hand into nest) OW! Something stung me!

Wasp: (buzzes aggressively)

Nadakhan: Uh...oh, you know what? I gotta go! I uh...uh...have to attend my goldfish's funeral!

Wasp: GET HIM!

Nadakhan: Wait, did the wasp just talk? (immediately engulfed by a swarm of wasps) OOOOW!

Lyle: Why did he think that was good idea?

Vr: If you ask me, nobody here thinks.

Marune: Point!

Jay: Hey!

Vr: Well, it's true! Anyways, what's next?

Marune: The ninja and the villains get to have a day in each other's company!

Cole: Wait-

Kai: WHAT!?

Vr: Is there a problem here?

Ninja: Yes.

Vr: (sighs loudly)

Lyle: Why do you all hate each other so much?

Kai: You'd be surprised, kid. You'd be surprised.

* * *

(in a beautiful park)

Jay: (Sitting on a swing next to Nadakhan) So...what do you like to do for fun?

Nadakhan: Wrecking things with my ship. Collecting stamps.

Jay: Do you like gardening?

Nadakhan: No.

Jay: Too bad. I thought that a giant carrot would love to have some friends to hang out with.

Nadakhan: Okay, THIS JOKE IS OLD!

Kai: Yo, is your daughter off-limits?

Chen: Yes.

Kai: That's fair.

Cryptor: Wanna play poker?

Zane: Sure.

Overlord: Aw man, I wanna use the swings, but I don't have hands-PUT THAT DOWN!

Lloyd: (holding a golf club) I wasn't doing anything!

Overlord: That's what they all say!

Vr: Hole in one?

Marune: Nope.

Vr: Dammit. I was hoping that Lloyd would actually hit him.

Marune: Aw.

Vr: Whatever, we still have plenty of dares to get through.

Marune and Lyle: Yay!

Vr: Like...ya know...Kai going up against his movie self?

Kai: Wait...

Vr: Hey, why not throw Skylor in the mix as well? There's no way nothing bad can happen!

Skylor: Um...

Kai: Do we have to-

Vr, Marune and Lyle: Yes.

Movie Kai: ...

Kai: ...

Skylor: ...

Movie Kai: I have a hall pass.

Kai: (disintegrates hall pass)

Movie Kai: Hey!

Lyle: Skyor's got a huge fireball over there.

Marune: Both Kais are making fireballs too...they're throwing them at each other...

Vr: This is the literal definition of a roast battle!

Maruen: Hey, the flames all fused together!

Lyle: Is it just me, or is that fireball coming closer?

Vr: Wait...

Marune: Oh no...

Vr: DUCK!

* * *

(one, fiery explosion later)

Everyone: ...

Vr: Aw man, I paid good money for this renovation.

Lyle: How are we not dead!?

Marune: Because...?

Vr: Because logic doesn't apply here and the author has yet to take anything seriously in this story, such as a character's own mortality.

Lyle: ...

66samvr: Okay, how come I'm not allowed to call you out on your crap!?

Vr: Because!

66samvr: That's not fair!

Vr: But it's fun!

Marune: I'm just...I'm just gonna read the next dare...ooh!

Lyle: What?

Maruen: Jay and Nya get to hit Nadakhan with frying pans!

Nadakhan: Ok, that is completely unfair-OW!

Nya: Got him!

Nadakhan: I don't see anybody else facing this kind of treat-OW!

Jay: I could've hit harder than that!

Nadakhan: Please don't. Is this stupid dare over?

Marune: Not quite.

Nadakhan: Not quite!? ( gets sprayed in the face with carrot juice) AAAAH!

Vr: I knew this thing would always come in handy someday!

Nadakhan: Please tell me that's the end.

Vr: That's just wishful thinking. Oh look, bunnies.

Bunnies: ...

Nadakhan: Oh no, I know what's happening.

Bunnies: ...

Nadakhan: Seriously, the carrot joke is old.

Bunnies: (floof attack)

Nadakhan: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHY ARE THERE SO MANY!?

Vr: Was that a breeding joke?

Nadakhan: NO!

Vr: Watch your words, there are children here!

Kai: You're one to talk.

Vr: Do as I say, not as I do! Anyways...Nadakhan?

Nadakhan: What do you want!?

Vr: Have fun.

Nadakhan: Wait-

Vr: Pull the lever, Marune!

Marune: On it!

Nadakhan: (falls through trapdoor) HEY!

Jaya fangirls: ...

Nadakhan: Um...

Jaya fangirls: ...

Nadakhan: Look, if you all start up the carrot jokes, I swear I'll-

Jaya Fangirls: ATTACK!

Nadakhan: WAIT!

Marune: That won't end well, huh?

Vr: My money's on the fangirls.

Kai: I swear, every time fangirls get involved, somebody always get hurt.

Vr: Well...that's kinda the point. Wanna see more fangirls?

Kai; No-

Vr: Too late.

(a hoard of fangirls burst in)

Lloyd: This is making me feel uncomfortable.

Kai: What do they want anyways?

Fangirls: There he is!

Morro: Huh- (tackled by fangirls) Hey guys, that's just creepy! I'm a dead man!

Vr: Never understood the hype over Salty McSaltface over there, tbh.

Marune: What?

Vr: What.

Marune: Did you just say tbh?

Vr: So?

Marune: Instead of saying actual words.

Vr: Why do you care?

Marune: Just saying.

Lyle: Are there any more dares?

Vr: Plenty!

Marune: Yes!

Kai: No!

Lyle: Yay!

Vr: Hey, who you guys all chase badass girls so much? Is it because we all like a woman who can fight?

Kai: What?

Jay: Umm...

Garmadon: Ye.

Lloyd: Actually, my dad's afraid of my mom, that's why they're together.

Garmadon; No.

Misako: Yes.

Garmadon: Yes.

Vr: Moving on! Kai, you think you'd be a good fit for the rebel alliance?

Kai: No!

Vr: Great! We don't need you here anyways!

Lyle: Can we do something fun now?

Vr: Yeah yeah, we're getting there! Marune, what do you think would happen if we let Jay do some work as surgeon?

Jay: Well...obviously I'd be a great one! I'm good with tools.

Marune: ...

Jay: ...

Marune: I'd rather be stuck in X-wings with Kai as my pilot.

Jay: I hate you.

Vr: That say a lot about your confidence in Kai's flying skills. (flicks a fish at Nya)

Nya: Hey!

Vr: What!? It's grilled salmon.

Nya: -_-

Vr: Ugh, I'm trying to be nice, okay!? (throws some bagpipes at Lloyd)

Lloyd: Ow! You call that nice!?

Vr: Perhaps...

Lloyd: What am I supposed to do with these anyways?

Vr: Play them...

Lloyd: (makes noise) Well...I don't think they're supposed to do that...

Misako: I always wondered how well you'd fare in high school band...

Marune: (trying to lug a bucket of water into the room) Spare me.

Lyle: Ooh! can I help, big brother?

Marune: Sure!

Kai: What are you two doing?

Marune: So, we're gonna lift it up like this...ready?

Lyle: Ready!

Zane: Um...why is the bucket above me?

Marune: One...

Zane: No.

Marune: Two...

Zane: Don't you even think about it-

Marune: Three!

(splash)

Zane: AAH, I FORGOT TO TURN OFF MY WATERPROOF MODE AND IT'S SO COLD AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lyle: Hey, um...he's sparking. Is that normal?

Marune: I...think so?

Vr: Most of the time, we usually don't question it.

Marune: Can I read the next dare?

Vr: Sure...nope.

Marune: What?

Vr: (covering both Marune and Lyle's eyes) Nope, nope, nope!

Lyle: But-

Vr: I SAID NOPE!

Lyle: ...

Nya: Yeah, we're not going there!

Vr: Why-

Cole: Isn't this T rated?

Vr: Aw, true...

66samvr: But...but...that fic I wrote! About you guys having kids! You gotta make it canon!

Cole: ...

Nya: ...

Vr: Did you just do a shameless story plug?

66samvr: I make the rules.

Vr: Those rules are stupid.

66samvr: (grumbles)

Vr: They're your rules, but this is my show!

Marune: What was that all about?

Vr: When you're older kid. When you're older.

Lyle: Okay...

Marune: Hey, you guys know those machines that fire tennis balls or baseballs and stuff?

Vr: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Marune: Think we should do it?

Vr: Let's do it.

Overlord: I've got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

(five minutes later)

Overlord: (shoved inside said machine) When I say I have a bad feeling about something, it usually means nothing good!

Vr: Shaddup! How do you work this things anyways?

Marune: Isn't there an instruction manual?

Vr: I threw it out.

Marune: (sighs)

Vr: Oh hey, a red button!

Marune: Wait-

Vr: (presses the button)

Overlord: (goes flying) Whose idea was this!?

Marune: Mine!

Overlord: Of course.

Vr: Hey, I had fun! (pulls out hammer)

Kai; No!

Vr: Shaddup, Kai! (swings hammer at Acronix)

Acronix: AAAAH-wait, you missed me! Ha! All you got was my...precious...Borg watch...

Krux: That's one dare I'm actually grateful for!

Acronix: ...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?

Vr: The dare said so!

Acronix: T_T

Vr: Ah relax, it's just a high0quality, well-crafted, super expensive Borg watch!

Acronix: -_-

Vr: Hey, I had the hammer, I needed to use it. What's next?

Marune: Feed Griffin some candy.

Vr: ...who's Griffin?

Marune: You're joking, right?

Vr: Probably not.

Lyle: Uh-oh.

Marune: You know...Griffin?

Vr: Nope.

Marune: Please tell me you're not serious.

Griffin: I'm standing right here.

Vr: Geez, you move fast. Go eat some leftover Halloween candy or something!

Griffin: There's only fruit nuggets!

Vr: Fruit nuggets suck!

Marune: Hey, what do you think is gonna happen?

Lyle: Am I allowed to be on him bouncing off the walls?

Marune: No.

Lyle: Fine.

Vr: Look, a wholesome dare!

Lyle: Huh?

Marune: That never happens.

Vr: I know! (tosses Echo Zane a cinnamon roll)

Echo: What is this for?

Vr: A cinnamon roll for the cinnamon roll.

Echo: ...I don't get it.

Vr: When you're older. Where's the truck?

Marune: It should be here now...

Cole: Why do you guys have a truck?

Vr: No reason...

(dump truck appears and proceeds to dump salt all over Morro)

Morro: Hilarious...

Kai: Where did you guys even get all the salt anyways?

Vr: you want a serious answer?

Kai: Forget I asked.

Vr: That I shall. Krux, you wanna watch Matrix?

Krux: Yeah!

Marune: Wait, which pill are you supposed to take?

Vr: Who knows, who cares. JAY!

Jay: 0_0 Ye?

Vr: Want some sweet revenge?

Jay: (pulls out frying pan) yes!

Cole: Out of all the weapons he could've used...

Jay: (chasing Nadakhan around) GET BACK HERE, YOU GIANT, FOUR-ARMED CARROT!

Nadakhan: NO!

Vr: That should tire them out. Time for the last dare.

Lyle: Aw!

Kai: Oh, thank goodness.

Vr: I wouldn't relax yet, Kai...

Kai: 0_0

* * *

(in the middle of the flippn' ocean)

Kai: (siting on a raft, wearing a suit) I don't know who started this joke, but it really needs to die.

Shark: Bite?

Kai: Yeah, like bite the dust.

Shark: (jumps out of water onto Kai's raft) BITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kai: ...I really need to watch my words.

Marune: That's gonna hurt.

Vr: Aw man, that suit was pretty expensive.

Lyle: Seems like it's fun for you two, though.

Marune: It is.

Vr: It really is.

Krux: I finished watching the Matrix and I've learned that my life is a lie.

* * *

 **See? I'm still alive!**

 **Anyways, hope you guys had a happy spooky month and for those of you who celebrate American Thanksgiving, enjoy your holidays. Man, all I got to keep me busy until Christmas is slush weather.**

 **Hope you guys liked meeting Lyle, Marune's little brother! I still haven't worked out what the family tree looks like, though. I imagine Marune has quite a few siblings and a drill sergeant for a mother. Jay won't be too happy to hear that.**

 **By the way, I've started a new Ninjago fic called Children of the Heroes. It's a next-gen fic, but not the typical one where all the ninja have happy lives with their specific love interest and watch their kids go to high school. No, it's not like that at all. I suggest you drop by wit ha review, or at least give it a read because I wanna try working on more stuff for Ninjago. I think COTH will help me ease back in.**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before the show starts, I wanna wish Jonathen a super duper happy (and a tad too early) birthday! Yeah I know, I have some really shitty timing. I also don't trust myself to get out another chapter before December ends. (cue super sarcastic grumbling from the Overlord in the background) Oh yes, he sends his regards too.**

 **And now back to our regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

Marune: Hey Vr?

Vr: (sprawled across a couch, playing video games) Wassup?

Marune: What do you want for Christmas?

Vr: Aren't you a bit too old to be writing letters to Santa!

Marune: No! You're never too old!

Vr: Whatever you say, kid.

Marune: Well, I want a leather jacket, but in red! Mom won't get me one, because she says it makes me look too edgy, so I'll just ask Santa to get it for me! I also wanna Nerf gun! Except I'm not allowed to shoot it in the house. Maybe some extra daggers...oh! I want a minifridge all for myself! To hide my pasta!

Vr: You know, I have coupons for the local appliances store.

Marune: Is that so? Where are they?

Vr: ...I lost them.

Marune: ...I am not surprised...

* * *

Vr: Hey Everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr, and anyone to tells me to take it easy on them because it's Christmas and the spirit of giving is getting a candy cane shoved up their arse.

Lloyd: A WHAT shoved up WHERE!?

Cole: I mean...it's possible...

Vr: Cole...

Cole: Yeah?

Vr: Put the candy cane down.

Cole: (slowly lowers giant candy cane)

Vr: Seriously, there are children here.

Kai: Way to save us from an M rating.

Vr: Shut up Kai, or else your halls are getting decked.

Kai: I don't know what you're trying to imply.

Vr: Whatever your imagination decides I am implying. Now, we don't have all day! Let's get to the dares!

Kai: Ah yes, my favourite part of the day.

Marune: It's my favourite part too!

Kai: I was being sarcastic.

Vr: Oh no.

Marune: What?

Vr: It's...whose idea was this!?

Marune: Is it bad?

Vr: We're having another round of Jay the surgeon.

Marune: Okay, that is bad.

* * *

(in the local hospital)

Jay: (wearing a surgical masks and doctor scrubs) I'm not an entirely sure why there's a graveyard right next to the hospital. Poor city planning, I guess.

Patient: Wait, what-

Jay: Don't worry kid. You won't feel a thing.

Patient: Are you even a real doctor?

Jay: NURSE! GET ME MY DRILL!

Cole: If he botches the surgery, we all pretend we don't know him.

Vr: Who would even trust him with a drill?

Marune: Somebody?

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vr: Oh, what's the problem now?

Kai: I GOT A TIE FIGHTER!

Vr: ...

Marune: I want a tie fighter!

Vr: Would your mother really let one of those into the house?

Kai: This is the one time I'm actually happy to receive a dare on this stupid show.

Vr: Dares, you say?

Kai: Oh, shut up.

Vr: Aw, but these are some good ones.

Marune: What?

Overlord: Hey, where did this pit come from? Oh dear...are those rabid fangirls? I can't tell from here.

Vr: Want to take a closer look?

Overlord: No.

Vr: (gives Overlord a shove)

Overlord: HEY! Oh...hello, ladies.

Jaya Fangirl: Why do we keep running into you!?

Overlord: I keep asking myself that.

Jaya Fangirl 2: Let's kill him, then go drive the rest of the fandom nuts with how we degrade all other ships and pick on the Conya fans!

Overlord: Wait-

Vr: Ooh, things are not looking good for that talking golf ball.

Jay: I'm sensing a bias here.

Vr: Oh, shaddup.

Overlord: (looking like a bruised golf ball) I hate you all.

Vr: (holding a frying pan) Take your frustrations out on someone with this!

Overlord: Gladly! (accepts the offering)

Lloyd: How does that even work!?

Overlord: (smacks Lloyd)

Lloyd: OW!

Vr: Welcome to Ninjago. Where there's so such thing as plot and logic can go screw itself.

Kai: That's...that's somewhat accurate...

Vr: And the fanfics can be very interesting at times.

Cole: Like what?

Vr: Like this one!

Jay: Ooh, I'm featured in the fanfic!

Cole: What kind of story is this...oh...

Jay: Um, Cole?

Cole: Yeah?

Jay: I'm feeling mildly uncomfortable.

Vr: Welcome to Ninjago. Where 67% of all fanfics are either gay smut or dare shows.

Kai: The joke is old.

Vr: You're old!

Kai: That doesn't even make sense!

Marune: Hey...um...guys...we have more dares to do...

Vr: Oh yeah!

Kai: Like what?

Vr: Like phones.

Marune: Lots of phones.

Kai: What about phones?

Vr: (throws one at Krux)

Krux: Aw man. (here comes another phone) Ow! (and another) Stop that! (you get the idea) Guys, this isn't funny! Stop-OUCH!

Vr: Of course it's funny. I'm having a great time.

Krux: Of course you are.

Acronix: You need to relax. There's nothing wrong with a little bit of tech every once in a while.

Vr: Which reminds me...you're banned from using tech.

Acronix: What!?

Vr: Yep! You heard me!

Acronix: T_T

Vr: What's the big deal anyways?

Marune: Why would you ask that.

Vr: It's a serious question. And you don't get off easy either.

Marune: What?

Vr: Be nice towards Jay.

Marune: I...I don't wanna!

Vr: It's just for one chapter.

Marune: But-

Vr: Just. One. Chapter.

Marune: ...

Vr: Alrighty then! And to make up for it-

Marune: Yay!

Jay: No!

Vr: (opens the door)

Jay: Um...that doesn't sound very threatening...

(cats come running out and knock Jay over)

Jay: I was sorely mistaken.

Vr: Because you can never have enough animals running loose in the house...release the murder!

Jay: The what!?

Vr: Y'know...a murder of crows?

(crows surround Morro)

Mrro: I know how this is gonna end.

Jay: Oh, I get it! It's called a murder of crows and he's already dead.

Kai: It wasn't that funny.

Jay: Well, it's funny to me.

Vr: If the crows do kill him a second time, I'd be impressed.

Lloyd: Wot...

Vr: You know, there's something nagging me about the time twins.

Krux: If you're planning on throwing even more phones at me-

Vr: One of you was unplanned, right?

Krux: ...

Acronix: We all know who that was.

Krux: Yeah, you.

Acronix: Um, excuse me, sir!

Vr: While this fight would be amusing, I would prefer to have my entire cast alive until the end of the chapter.

Kai: For the dares?

Vr: For the dares.

Kai: Of course.

Vr: Anyways...who wants to play a card game?

Kai: Just...a card game?

Vr: A card game.

Jay: No twists that kill everyone or anything?

Vr: It's just cards.

Lloyd: I don't believe you.

Vr: It's. Cards.

* * *

(one long card game later)

Kai: This is exact reason nobody trusts you.

Vr: I said it was a card game.

Kai: Yeah! Cards Against Humanity!

Vr: But it's cards!

Lloyd: How come I'm not allowed to play?

Marune: I want a turn!

Vr: Umm...because neither of you have officially reached puberty.

Marune: No fair!

Lloyd: Hey, I did! My voice got deeper-

Vr: And that is a can of worms I am not planning on opening.

Kai: Finally, a statement I agree with.

Marune: Fine. Can we do a dare that I'm allowed to witness?

Vr: Sure!

Kai: Great.

Vr: Oh, relax! It's not like anyone's daring you to go have a dinner date with the shark or something!

Kai: Or something?

Vr: You know what to do.

Kai: I hate you.

* * *

(at a fancy restaurant)

Kai: (holding a menu) So, I'm getting the steak. What do you want?

Shark: ...

Kai: It's amazing how you're only capable of one word.

Shark: ...

Kai: And you end up leaving me to carry the whole conversation.

Shark: I actually went to Oxford and have a Bachelor's degree in English and I am capable of a vocabulary larger than your puny brain can understand, but I also have a sense of humour and like screwing around with you.

Kai: Did...you just talk?

Shark: Uhhh...bite?

Marune: Was that supposed to be a plot twist?

Vr: A weak version of it, I guess.

66samvr: (slams head against keyboard)

Vr: I've seen better. Y'know...

Marune: What?

Vr: We have time for one more dare.

Marune: I'm all for it.

Vr: Let's do it then.

Lloyd: Please let this be the last one.

Vr: You got the cake ready?

Cole: There's gonna be cake?

Vr: Shut up. Marune, is the cake ready?

Marune: Yep!

Cole: Can I have some? Well, not like you have to give me some. But I'd like some.

Vr: It's all yours, Cole.

Cole: Really?

Marune: No strings attached!

Cole: Great! But, I know that's not true. Since when has anybody ever given me cake without making me do something incredibly stupid and dare-related?

Jay: So, I can take the cake if you don't want it!

Cole: Touch my dessert, Jay, and you're swimming with Kai and the shark.

Jay: I'm gonna touch it.

Cole: Don't you dare.

Jay: Imma steal it!

Cole: No!

Jay: I'm gonna-

Cole: (stabs fork into Jay's hand)

Jay: OW!

Marune: Aw...I was expecting something funnier.

Jay: My own pain and suffering isn't funny enough for you!?

Vr: Nyeh.

Kai: I've been saying that since day 1, but of course nobody ever pays attention to me.

* * *

 **Happy early Christmas!**

 **I think this is a good way of ending the year; I probably won't upload DND2 again until sometime in January or February, so yeah. I'm really hoping everybody has a good 2019. I'm personally looking forward to the start of a new year, mainly because 2018 was filled with a lot of shit.**

 **Just a reminder, Children of the Heroes is still a thing! It's my new, Ninjago, Next-gin fanfic! But is it your typical Next-gen fanfic?**


	10. In which I confirm I'm not dead yet

**Sporadic updates. As usual. Whoop-de-doo.  
**

* * *

Vr: So...how many siblings do you have again?

Marune: I'm not telling.

Vr: What? Why?

Marune: Because you're gonna say something. Something really, really bad.

Vr: I am not!

Marune: Yes you will!

Vr: What am I supposed to say anyways that allows this show to keep its T rating?

Marune: What?

Vr: What?

Marune: Just...stop talking.

Vr: Hey, I-

Marune: Just stop.

Vr: Fine.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone and welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr and new ear, new dares!

Kai: Great.

Vr: Do you have to complain every single time!?

Kai: Yes, yes I do. Problem?

Vr: Yes, there is a problem.

Kai: There's always a problem.

Vr: Maybe if you shut your trap every once in a while...

Marune: Here we go again. Guys, we have dares to do!

Vr: Oh yeah!

Lloyd: How could you of all people forget...

Vr: Because whenever I have to talk to Kai, I feel my IQ going down.

Kai: (sighs) Get on with it.

Marune: About time!

Vr: Whose side are you supposed to be on!?

Marune: I'm really not sure.

Kai: Just...put me out of my misery and move on with the dares.

Vr: Hmmm...maybe you could cut back on the hair gel?

Kai: Are you serious!? It's not easy to look this good!

Vr: I'm just saying!

Kai: What does this have to do with anything!?

Vr: Look, it's a dare show. Don't question it. Oh no.

Marune: How bad is it?

Vr: I hate this dare.

Marune: It's not even that bad! Do it!

Vr: But I don't wanna!

Marune: What do you have to lose?

Lloyd: He's right?

Kai: He's very right.

Vr: (huffs) Fine.

Kai: What's so harmful about it anyways-

Vr: (kisses Cole on the cheek)

Kai: ...

Cole: ...

Nya: I'm not mad. I'm not mad.

Marune: Relax, it's not like he carries diseases.

Vr: You don't know that, do you!?

Marune: Or hacks up furballs.

Vr: No, that's just you.

Marune: Wait...seriously?

Vr: How long has it taken you to figure that one out...that was rhetorical. Anyways, we've only started with the dares.

Marune: What's next?

Vr: Well, it involves frying pans. A lot of frying pans.

Marune: Okay...

Vr: In fact, everyone gets a frying pan! Except for one character...

Marune: I like where this is going.

Kai: I don't.

Vr: Will you relax!? Not everything has to do with you!

Kai: Alright...so who's your target?

Vr: (tosses a frying pan to Marune and points to Dareth) Get him.

Marune: Gladly!

Dareth: Um...

* * *

(A few moments later)

Vr: Well, that was fun.

Dareth: Speak for yourself!

Marune: I had lots of fun.

Vr: That's the spirit!

Jay: I suppose it's fun when you're not the one targeted by dares.

Dareth: Uh...excuse me?

Jay: Nope. Not fun. Not very fun at all.

Dareth: My point exactly.

Vr: Ah whatever. Just one dare. Get over it.

Marune: Yeah, it's not like everyone targets you every time!

Vr: But that can be arranged!

Marune: Yeah, we target the main cast about 90% of the time.

Vr: Like Lloyd.

Lloyd: ...

Vr: Or...should I say Luh-Loyd?

Lloyd: No, no you shouldn't.

Vr: You're the boss, Luh-Loyd.

Luh-Loyd: (sighs)...What!? Hey, change my name back!

66samvr: No!

Luh-Loyd: Please! This joke is so old!

66samvr: So what? If we're late to the party, we're going to full extra mile and being super late!

Vr: For once...eh, I kinda agree with you.

66samvr: About damn time.

Vr: Don't let it get to your head.

66samvr: Mm-hm.

Vr: Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Let's move on? Who's next?

Marune: Um-

Vr: What's next?

Marune: It's for Kai.

Kai: Of course it is.

Vr: Oh, relax.

Dareth: Yeah, it's not like everyone is ganging up on you for no apparent reason!

Kai: You'd be surprised.

Vr: Look, this is a good dare. You'll like this one. I promise.

Marune: Yeah, you get to leave us for a while!

Kai: Huh...suppose things could be worse!

Vr: Don't tempt us.

Kai: Fine, I'll do it. As long as I get to be free of you for a while!

* * *

(at the North Pole)

Kai: I dunno what I was expecting, but this certainly isn't it.

Polar Bear: ...

Kai: Fine, it's all fine! I'll just freeze to death! Beats getting shot repeatedly with arrows!

Polar Bear: ...

Kai: Oh wait...

Polar Bear: (gives Kai a shove)

Kai: (topples off iceberg)

Vr: Hmmm...the Arctic Ocean is usually a little chilly this time of year.

Marune: He can swim, right?

Vr: I'm just worried about all the environmental concerns his hair products pose.

Marune: That's fair.

Vr: And there goes the ozone layer. Hey, speaking of the environment, I have a specific animal in mind.

Marune: Wasps?

Vr: Wasps. (proceeds to toss a beehive of angry wasps at Morro)

Morro: What is this!? (tosses hive to Chen)

Chen: Ew, bugs! (tosses it to Clouse)

Clouse: (tosses it to Nadakhan)

Nadakhan: What!?

Clouse: You have more arms!

Nadakhan: But I don't want it! (tosses hive to Overlord)

Everyone: ...

Nadakhan: Uh...sorry?

(hive smashes on the floor)

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Aw. But we just got the rug.

Overlord: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WASPS HURT!

Vr: I just vacuumed this morning!

Overlord: SOMEONE HELP! THEY'RE STINGING ME!

Marune: We can get it replaced.

Vr: It's not the same!

Overlord: END MY SUFFERING!

Kai: Does anyone have any clue what cold water does to my hair!? Oh, looks like I missed out on a few dares...not that I mind, really...

Vr: Actually, you didn't really miss out on anything.

Kai: What!?

Vr: Yeah, not much happened. We're just waiting for your hair gel to seep into the city's water supply and poison us all.

Kai: Right...

Overlord: Ow...I hurt all over...

Kai: And him?

Vr: Oh, he's fine. He's like this every time, remember?

Overlord: Can I leave now?

Vr: Not yet.

Everyone: (groans)

Vr: Aw, come on! It's gonna be a fun one!

Marune: Yeah, the ninja get to rob a bank!

Ninja: What!?

Vr: But there's a catch.

Jay: There's a catch?

Cole: There's always a catch!

Kai: Spare me the agony.

Vr: Can you go ahead and get it over with? It's getting boring in here! I want some action!

* * *

(outside Ninjago City bank)

Cole: Ugh, these masks smell.

Jay: Well if I had known we were using them, I would have washed them!

Cole: What?

Jay: Nothing...

Lloyd: I'm concerned.

Nadakhan: (sitting inside a locked police car) Ugh, how inconsiderate! I can't believe someone would dare create a two-armed shirt. Seriously, only two arms!?

Morro: ...

Nadakhan: Or, is that just me?

Morro: Uh...I think it's just you.

Nadakhan: Nobody ever understands my problems.

Kai: How does one rob a bank anyways?

Zane: Go in, get the money, leave.

Nya: And how do we do that?

Lloyd: By asking nicely?

Everyone: ...

Lloyd: ...

Everyone: ...

Lloyd: Worth a shot.

Cole: Okay, on the count of three, we bust the door down! One, two-

Jay: Hey guys, I think it's unlocked-

Cole: Three!

(insert epic crash noise here)

Cole: Huh. It's unlocked.

Jay: That's what I said!

Nadakhan: Hey, they broke in! Get them!

Morro: I can't.

Nadakhan: What!?

Morro: My hands keep going through the steering wheel.

Nadakhan: ...

Kai: Okay, this is a robbery! Everyone put your hands up and fork over the cash!

Teller: ...

Kai: Hello!? I said hands up!

Teller: ...

Kai: Guys, I don't think he can hear me.

Lloyd: Are you sure about that?

Nya: Because he's standing right behind you.

Teller: (tackles Kai)

Kai: Ow! Hey, stop that!

Cole: Hey guys, we found the vault!

Jay: I'm gonna blow it open!

Nya: Don't blow it open!

(le boom)

Nya: Dammit.

Jay: What!? We got all the money.

Nya: There is no way nobody heard that.

Jay: ...

Everyone: ...

Jay: Whoops.

Nadakhan: Sound the siren! We're coming for you!

Morro: I can't!

Nadakhan: What's your excuse now!?

Morro: Your arms are in the way!

Ninja: ...

Lloyd: You guys used to be so more intimidating before you started working for the police!

Nadakhan: Silence! Or I'll be forced to use my secret weapon!

Kai: Another bank teller!?

Nadakhan: Uh...no...but thanks for the idea.

Kai: -_-

Nadakhan: Unleash the Overlord!

Morro: (sounds the siren)

Nadakhan: That is not the Overlord.

Morro: Unlike you, I only have one set of arms so I can only do one thing at a time.

Overlord: (wearing a police cap) Wait, it's my turn? Oh yeah! Stop, or I will arrest you in the name of the law!

Ninja: ...

Lloyd: So terrifying.

Overlord: Hey, unlike you, I have a weapon!

Cole: Is it a putter or a wedge?

Overlord: -_- Most people have the common decency not to disrespect someone in uniform.

Cole: We're not most people.

Overlord: I picked up on that. Anyways, FEAR MY TASER!

Cole: Oh yeah? Well, we have a...uh...guys, any weapons?

Kai: How about an angry bank teller that may or not be on our si-OW! Stop hitting me!

Lloyd: We have the getaway car?

Overlord: What about the getaway car?

(another crash)

Overlord: OUCH! Hey, that hurt!

Zane: (behind the wheel of the getaway car) Let's get out of here before the real police show up!

Nadakhan: Hey wait, you can't just leave...aaaanndd, they're gone.

Morro: This sucks.

Nadakhan: Well, at least if we get arrested, I can pitch in my complaint to make uniforms for four-armed people like me.

* * *

(in the getaway car)

Nya: I can't believe that actually worked?

Kai: I don't think I can face that teller ever again.

Lloyd: What's with all the dynamite sticks in the glove compartment?

Jay: Umm...I may have stored them in there...

Lloyd: What!?

Jay: ...

Everyone: ...

Jay: Yeah, we're all gonna die in a fiery car explosion, aren't we.

* * *

Director: (throws down script) What a garbage proposal!

Vr: Are you kidding me!? Look at it! You've got explosions, car chases, secret weapons, gruesome character deaths, and no concept of realism whatsoever!

Marune: And an A-list cast.

Director: Well, I still think it's horrible and I've got three totally legit Oscars under my belt.

Vr: Look me in the eye and tell me that I can't write a good action movie script.

Director: (looks Vr in said eye) You can't write a good action movie script.

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Director: ...

Vr: Yeah, fair enough.

* * *

 **Wow, first chapter of 2019 and it comes out in March. I must live in an alternate reality where time moves faster there or something.**

 **Just an FYI, I'm at a point where updates will be very sporadic because of my mental health. Things have really blown up in my face recently and it feels like I've lost all improvements. I'm in the process of trying to get it back on track and as a result, I've been left drained. Physically, emotionally, you get the idea. Please bear with me in the meantime and understand why updates are taking forever. It also feels like very few people are into my content anymore so if you are, please drop a review if you can. It really helps.**

 **Also, Iv'e started a new Ninjago fanfic called Legacies. It would be really nice if you read a chapter or two and dropped a review because I've put a lot of effort into ti and I've always wanted to try writing about serious topics in my Ninjago stories. Again, all reviews are appreciated, or you can send me a PM with your feedback, if you like.**

 **Thanks for your patience.**

 **-Vr**


	11. Status update

Ho hum, what does one put here.

Hmmmm...

The mailman and the milkman did their usual rounds of deliveries.

It was a pleasant day.

* * *

 **This chapter is a temporary placeholder for a future chapter.**

 **Just a quick announcement because I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm feeling really burned out and stressed right now, so I've decided to put this story, as well as a few others, in hiatus for a short while. I plan to continue on with them in the summer, once I'm finished my school year and I have a little more free time. But my other responsibilities need to come first, as well as my mental health. I haven't been as motivated to work on this story, so I'm hoping the break will give me a chance to relax until I feel motivated to continue this project.**

 **For those of you who will stick around until that happens, thank you for your patience.**

 **Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **See you later,**

 **-Vr**


End file.
